New Begining
by dark-light-girl-anna
Summary: Los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño han vuelto a Inglaterra, dejando atrás su amado Narnia, pero sabiendo que esta bajo la protección de un rey muy capaz de protegerlo y a su pueblo.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer

A mi no me pertenece nada, todo le pertenece a C.S. Lewis,

y en lo personal no me gusta como termina la historia de Caspián x Susan.

Summary:

Los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño han vuelto a Inglaterra, dejando atrás su amado Narnia, pero sabiendo que esta bajo la protección de un rey muy capaz de protegerlo y a su pueblo, pero ¿Quién cuida del rey, en esas frías noches, (aun cuando en Narnia no hace frío)?.

* * *

Prólogo:

Sus azules ojos centellaban con el amor, la admiración y a la vez miedo de ver al nuevo rey y de ver al niño, no mayor de 4 años, que se encontraba abrazado a su cintura. El joven rey solo podía observar a la hermosa y benévola reina de antaño.

-Supongo que volví en un momento inadecuado- dijo la reina dándole una sonrisa triste al joven rey.

-Pero mi reina ¿por que dice eso?- pregunta el joven rey contrariado al ver la expresión de tristeza en la cara de su amada reina.

-Padre, ¿quién es esta persona?- pregunto el dulce niño que miraba hacia arriba intentando enfocar los ojos del rey.

-Cassius, ¿en donde te encuentras?- decía una voz a lo lejos, una voz de mujer.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1a

* * *

Disclaimer

A mi no me pertenece nada, todo le pertenece a C.S. Lewis,

y en lo personal no me gusta como termina la historia de Caspián x Susan.

Summary:

Los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño han vuelto a Inglaterra, dejando atrás su amado Narnia, pero sabiendo que esta bajo la protección de un rey muy capaz de protegerlo y a su pueblo, pero ¿Quién cuida del rey, en esas frías noches, (aun cuando en Narnia no hace frío)?.

* * *

Capitulo 1

It started out as a feeling

SPOV

No podía seguir así mi corazón se rompía cada vez que pensaba en mi mundo tan amado, en mi pueblo, y sentía que mi corazón lloraba cada vez que pensaba en él, el nuevo rey…aun recuerdo las ultimas palabras que le dije,

_-No fue suficiente el tiempo juntos-_

_-No habría funcionado entre nosotros-_

_-¿Porque?-_

_-Por que soy 1300 años mayor que tu-_

por fuera aparentaba estar bien pero por dentro me arrepentí el momento en el que las palabras salieron de mis labios, no quería dejarlo, ni este sentimiento que había nacido dentro de mí.

Cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos, del beso que yo inicie, sentí correr en mi cuerpo una gran ola eléctrica, no quería que este sentimiento se acabara jamás. Y cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo acercándome al suyo pude sentir como encajaban perfectamente como pareciera que nuestros cuerpos estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

Por las noches solía recordar el calor de su abrazo, los pocos momentos que tuvimos juntos eran para que el llegara como el caballero en dorada armadura a salvar a la damisela, mientras dormía podía sentir sus brazos alrededor mío, susurrando palabras dulces que ahuyentaban mis pesadillas, pesadillas en donde él moría, donde todo Narnia estaba cubierto de sangre, mi Narnia, mi pueblo… solo con las alusiones de las palabras de Caspián solo así podía dormir. Pero mi corazón se retorcía con la preocupación de no saber si mis queridos Narnianos y su rey se encontraban a salvo.

_Por Aslan, que hice para merecer este exilio_

_Este exilio que me mantenía alejada de lo que mas amaba_

_Mi pueblo… Mi Rey…_

_CPOV_

_Mi reina…_

Mis pensamientos seguían en mi dulce reina, la reina Madre de Narnia, como los dulces Narnianos la consideraban, y aun el Rey Edmund y la Reina Lucy. Mi reina, la mujer mas hermosa de todo Narnia, si mujer, por que aun para su aparente edad sus ojos mostraban una sabiduría y un amor por su reino mayor que el que sus años aparentaba, como no había visto en mi vida.

Cada vez que la veía podía notar en su mirada el amor infinito hacia su pueblo, siempre intentando aconsejar a sus hermanos para que no hicieran decisiones apresuradas, siempre intentando proteger a su pequeña hermana como una madre haría.

Después de la guerra para recuperar mi reino, la guerra de los Telmarinos contra los Narnianos, muchas familias quedaron sin hogar, y mientras que construíamos un refugio y un orfanato para ellos, las alojamos en el castillo. Extrañamente encontré a un pequeño, que se encontraba con los otro pequeños que habían quedado sin padres, con los ojos tan azules como mi reina, y su tez del mismo color que la mía, nunca había conocido a un telmarino con ojos claros y este niño obviamente no era un narniano.

Es medianoche y no puedo dormir, mis pensamientos están en una tierra desconocida donde se encuentra una de las mas grandes bellezas de este y cualquier mundo. Me levanto de mi cama por que solo estoy dando vueltas en ella, salgo al balcón observo mi reino, deseando tener a mi lado a esa gentil reina para compartir todo esto.

Aslan, por que decidiste que ella se fuera, aun cuando te rogué que la dejaras conmigo, que permaneciera a mi lado, por que noble Aslan, por que no le permitiste quedarse.

Aun recuerdo cuando les fui a avisar que todos los esperaban en la plaza, mis ojos no se podían apartar de los suyos justo como cuando la conocí, sus ojos, fueron lo primero que me atrapo, luego sus labios, sus dulces labios, que con tan suave caricia me dieron su adiós, sus manos tan delicadas y a la vez tan letales, no lo puedo soportar, su dulce aroma, ese aroma que pude apreciar al tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debería haberse ido, en mis brazos es en donde pertenece no en algún otro mundo, no se si en su mundo también sea una reina pero se qué nunca será tan amada y venerada como en Narnia.

-¿Majestad?-

-Aslan, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Vine por que sentí una gran preocupación en tu corazón

-Mi señor Aslan, por que te llevaste a mi reina

-Majestad debe comprender que ahora usted tiene un deber con su pueblo no puede permitirse estos pensamientos cuando su pueblo más lo necesita.

-Pero Aslan, he cumplido con mis deberes como rey, y sigo cumpliéndolos por lo menos permite llorar a mi reina mientras me encuentro solo. Dime ¿por qué?

-Por que ella necesitaba definir lo que realmente quiere, lo que su corazón mas anhela.

-Pero Aslan, eso no lo podía encontrar aquí? ¿No podía definirlo aquí?

-Paz, rey Caspián, pronto entenderás

-Como tu digas Aslan.

-Querido rey Caspián no guardes rencor alguno en tu corazón pues pronto sabrás por que nuestra amada reina tuvo que volver a su mundo. Recuerda nada pasa dos veces de igual forma.

-Aslan te informo que el orfanato y el refugio han sido terminados y en unos meses comenzaré la reconstrucción de Cair Paravel, ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Por favor, mi buen Caspián, pronto verás lo útil que será. Y por favor recuerda que yo también amo a Susan.

-Pero no como yo- dijo el rey con un deje de amargura

-Tal vez no como tu pero igual la amo igual como amo a sus hermanos y a todos y cada uno de los narnianos.

En Inglaterra 

Susan 

-Srita. Pevensie, ¿esta poniendo atención a lo que le digo? Conteste, ¿srita. Pevensie? ¿qué le sucede?.

No se como fue que mi cuerpo simplemente reacciono, pero como el quería reaccionar no como yo le mandaba. Como si de una muñeca se tratara mi cuerpo se movio solo. Solo para estrellarse contra el suelo.

En mi mente solo habia una cosa…Narnia…Caspián.

Y después todo fue oscuridad …

-¡Susan!

-¡Su!

Podía ver siluetas moverse y unas voces que la llamaban, eran sus hermanos

-¿Por qué demonios no despierta?

-Edmund le dire a mamá que dijiste malas palabras

-Como si sirviera de algo el nomás no entiende- dijo Peter con voz burlona

-Olvídalo Lucy, no recuerdas que en Narnia tuviste que hacerlo que por cada mala palabra pusiera una moneda de oro en un frasco? Y aun así no aprendió su lección.- dijo Susan con voz ronca, su garganta le molestaba y no sabía por que.

-¡Hey!

-¡Su!, ¿como te sientes? ¿te sientes mejor? ¿te duele algo? - preguntó Lucy mas apresuradamente mientras brincaba a la pequeña cama y se abrazaba de su hermana mayor

-Si, Lu, tranquila una pregunta a la vez, si me siento mejor, no, no me duele nada gracias pero ¿que sucede que hacen aquí?

-Pues a Peter le hablo la directora de nuestra escuela diciendo que habías perdido el conocimiento en la mitad de una clase. ¿qué paso?

-No lo se estaba escuchando a la señor Lamerack cuando todo se volvió oscuro.

-Me alegro que te encuentres mejor Susan, toma tus cosas y vamonos estoy harto de estar en esta enfermería aparte si no nos damos prisa perderemos el ultimo tren a Bath.- dijo Edmund mientras recogía algunas de las cosas de Susan queriendo agilizar todo para salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Peter con voz seria recordándole solo un poco al antiguo rey, Gran Rey Peter El Magnifico.

-Como desee mi señor- contesto Susan por que sabía que no era bueno que Peter empezara a hablar con su voz de rey.

-Ah! Señorita Pevensie, veo que ya esta mucho mejor bueno puede partir en el momento que usted lo desee.

-Muchas gracias nos vamos ahora- decía Edmund un tanto impaciente al ver a su hermana vestirse con una lentitud increíble.

-Edmund, ¿cual es la prisa?

-Es cierto olvidamos decirle

-Olvidaron decirme exactamente ¿qué Peter?

-Si, al parecer papá y mamá han vuelto y estarán en casa de Lord Diggory cuando nosotros lleguemos.

Los Pevensie, después de haber salido del ropero habían hablado con el Profesor Kirke y este les explico por que sabía de Narnia y asi se enteraron que el y Lady Polly habían sido los primeros hijos de Adan y de Eva que entraban a Narnia, y ahora asi se referían a ellos.

-Y ¿por que seguimos aquí?

- Pues esperábamos a que despertaras y que se terminara el bombardeo

-Bombardeo?

-Ocurrió hace media hora

-¿Lucy?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento

-Pero si tu eres la reina Lucy, la valiente, no puedes tener miedo de nada.

-Susan, hay algo aquí en mi pecho que me dice que algo no esta bien.

-Querida hermana, dime que sientes, e intentare consolar tus miedos.- la voz de Susan se había vuelto seria y no sonaba a la joven que hasta hacía poco se encontraba recostada en la cama, sonaba más la reina de antaño, su voz cargada de un acento regio, como cuando era reina de Narnia.

-Hermana, nuestro muy amado Aslan nos tiene preparado algo con lo que no contábamos- dijo Edmund con la voz del Justo Rey.

-Edmund, hermano dime a que te refieres- el Gran Rey Peter había vuelto pero su voz dejaba un toque de duda y temor por sus familiares.

-Mi señor, no creo que sea conveniente seguir con esta conversación en este lugar, por favor retirémonos a un lugar más privado, ya me han dado permiso para retirarme. Vamonos, por favor.- dijo la benévola reina.

-Retirémonos, hermanos.- dijo Peter con voz autoritaria que no dejaba duda de quien era el Gran Rey de Narnia, Emperador de las Islas Solitarias, el señor de Cair Paravel había vuelto o tal vez nunca se fue.

* * *

Bueno he aquí una historia de

dark_light_girl_anna

jajaja me hubiera encantado que C. hubiera permitido que Caspián y Susan tuvieran realmente una historia juntos.

Preparense para muchas sorpresas tanto con Susan y Caspián como con los hermanos Pevensie  espero que les guste y comenten… si son groseros con sus comentarios nop, nomas criticas constructivas por favor! Y sii habra lemon en algun momento y habrá cosas de nivel M

y tmb para hacer el comentario que estare usando los terminos de High King y High Queen, me gusta mas como se lee y como se escucha jajaja espero les guste!


	3. chapter2

Disclaimer

A mi no me pertenece nada, todo le pertenece a C.S. Lewis,

y en lo personal no me gusta como termina la historia de Caspián x Susan.

Summary:

Los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño han vuelto a Inglaterra, dejando atrás su amado Narnia, pero sabiendo que esta bajo la protección de un rey muy capaz de protegerlo y a su pueblo, pero ¿Quién cuida del rey, en esas frías noches, (aun cuando en Narnia no hace frío)?.

* * *

_-Mi señor, no creo que sea conveniente seguir con esta conversación en este lugar, por favor retirémonos a un lugar más privado, ya me han dado permiso para retirarme. Vamonos, por favor.- dijo la benévola reina._

_-Retirémonos, hermanos.- dijo Peter con voz autoritaria que no dejaba duda de quien era el Gran Rey de Narnia, Emperador de las Islas Solitarias, el señor de Cair Paravel había vuelto o tal vez nunca se fue._

_

* * *

_"Which then grew into a hope"

Ya en el tren camino a la casa del profesor Kirke, los cuatro Pevensie se encontraban sentados, Peter y Edmund, a lado de cada una de las chicas, Peter con cara de pocos amigos.

-Peter, por favor, ¿podrías quitar esa cara?- decía Susan con muy poca paciencia

-No Susan, aún no entiendo que era lo que tramaba ese tipo.- decía entre dientes el mayor de los Pevensie.

-Peter, ¿Tu crees que la Sra. McCready me permitiría preparar hoy la cena?- interrumpe Lucy emocionada intentando cambiar el tema, había sido un tanto inesperado cuando un joven de la escuela de Peter se acerco y sin prestar atención a los demás Pevensies se acerco a Susan y descaradamente coqueteaba con ella sin prestar atención a la obvia incomodidad de la gentil reina, quien intentaba ignorarlo, cuando Edmund ya harto de ver como el tipo no entendía indirectas se adelanto, decidió actuar antes que su hermano mayor cometiera una tontería

_FLASH BACK_

_El joven tenía acorralada a Susan contra la puerta que se acababa de cerrar a espaldas de esta, Lucy estaba a lado de Peter, cuando vieron que Susan torcía su gesto todavía más, Peter ya estaba a punto de golpear al tipo cuando la mano de Lucy lo detuvo, Edmund se acerco a donde se encontraba su hermana y encaro al tipo…_

_-Disculpa, si no fuera mucho molestia, podrías alejarte de mi hermana._

_-Mira enano mejor aléjate y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe-_

_Le contesto, el tipo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Edmund, intentando empujarlo, cuando de pronto sintió su mano torcida y presionada contra su espalda y su cara fue a dar contra el piso._

_-Que te parece, si me incumbe estas incomodando a mi hermana y da gracias que soy yo por que tanto como mi hermano como el prometido de mi hermana son más violentos que yo así que aléjate.-_

_Todo lo decía Edmund con tanta facilidad como si le estuviese diciendo que mañana no habría clases, y al parecer no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo en mantener al tipo contra el suelo._

_-Edmund, ya es suficiente, y tu no tomaría nada de lo que se te ha dicho en vano, deberías aprender que cuando una señorita dice NO es no.- dijo Susan con la misma voz despreocupada que Edmund._

_Al escuchar la voz de su hermana tan pasiva, Edmund opto por hacerle caso, y dejo que el muchacho se levantara pero el seguía frente a Susan por si al tipo se le ocurría alguna otra cosa._

_Cuando el muchacho parecía ya irse a otro vagón Edmund le dio la espalda, el joven se volteo y parecía que iba golpear a Edmund cuando una mano detuvo su brazo, y al voltear se encontró con unos ojos azules que no permitían discusión._

_-Lárgate, antes de que lo piense dos veces y te muela a golpes por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana y por lo que estuviste apunto de hacerle a mi hermano.- dijo Peter con voz amenazante. Y una voz a las espaldas de el joven dijo…_

_-Te dije que era más violento que yo, te recomiendo que hagas justo lo que te dijo- decía Edmund con una pequeña sonrisita._

_El joven se fue dejando a los Pevensie con una sonrisa triunfante hasta que Peter recordó con que facilidad lo había ignorado, en Narnia nadie habría ignorado al High King Peter, NADIE. Peter se sentó junto a Lucy con el cejo fruncido y Edmund junto a Susan mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Peter tu crees que la Sra. McCready me dejará entrar a la cocina y ayudar con la cena- decía Lucy emocionada

-¿Qué quieres preparar que no podría preparar la Sra. McCready?- preguntó Peter un tanto molesto.

-Por que ¡no es cualquier platillo! Me gustaría preparar algo especial, estoy segura que Lord Diggory no pudo probar ninguno de los platillos más deliciosos de nuestro reino- decía Lucy fascinada y haciendo un esfuerzo por que sus hermanos comprendieran a cual reino se refería.

-Bueno querida hermana, tendremos que esperar y ver si la señora McCready te prestará la cocina antes de hacer grandes planes.-le dijo Edmund con una sonrisa de complicidad, como el "glotón oficial" de la familia le encantaba y amaba el hecho de que su hermana quisiera preparar comida de la cual el se había enamorado, los platillos más deliciosos en Narnia siempre eran preparados por Lucy, Susan y la Sra. Castor; Edmund rodeo a su hermana menor con un solo abrazo que a la vez ayudo a sostenerla en el asiento cuando el tren paro de repente.

Habían llegado a su destino BATH, eso decía el letrero que se encontraba fuera de la "estación", que consistía de un pequeño montículo de tablas, que ya rechinaban por los años, con un letrero que decía Bienvenido a BATH.

Al bajarse del tren cada quién con sus pertenencias se encaminaron a donde ellos creían recordar que se encontraba la casa del profesor, no habían avanzado un gran tramo cuando escucharon los cascos de un caballo que se acercaba.

Al acercarse más se dieron cuenta que era la Sra. McCready que venía por ellos para llevarlos a la mansión donde su nueva vida había comenzado en mas de una forma, así que esperaron hasta que el "carruaje" llegase hasta donde se encontraban ellos. Al verlos en el camino la señora solo pudo sonreír, después de unos pocos meses y ya casi, a su parecer, se convertían en adultos; no podía creer que cuando los conoció apenas eran unos niños.

-Mis pequeños- saludó la señora con un pequeño e imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, bueno imperceptible para aquellos que no la conocían. Los jóvenes monarcas subieron sus equipajes al carruaje y Edmund y Peter ayudaron a sus hermanas a subir.

Continuaron su camino, después de pasar una pequeña colina Lucy dio un suspiro de alivio al ver la enorme casa del Profesor Kirke completa, y en su lugar. Los Pevensie temían no volver a ver esa casa, y al buen profesor por que de una manera era de las pocas cosas que los mantenían en contacto con su amado Narnia. En la puerta de la gran mansión esperándolos, se encontraba el Profesor.

La carreta no había parado por completo cuando Lucy salto y corrió al encuentro del querido profesor.

-Lord Diggory- grito Lucy mientras corría a abrazar al señor.

-Majestad, espero se haya portado bien en la escuela y durante el camino-regañaba juguetonamente el profesor devolviendo el abrazo de la pequeña niña- Bienvenida a casa, oh espere, ¡Josh! Ven rápido ayudale a la Sra. McCready con el equipaje parece que Susan ha traído demasiados libros-decía el profesor divertido, mientras veía el rostro frustrado de Peter al querer bajar la maleta de Susan que nadie estaba seguro de que traía dentro.

Al momento salio un joven aproximadamente de la misma edad que Edmund, Josh ayudaba a la Sra. McCready en los quehaceres de la casa. Al aparecer detrás del profesor los ojos de Josh se quedaron fijos en Lucy a lo que Edmund solo pudo gruñir.

Cuando Lord Diggory escucho el gruñido de Edmund volteo a verlo e hizo una pequeña reverencia la cual Edmund contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Peter y Susan ya habían bajado de la carreta, se acercaron a saludar al profesor, Susan al igual que su hermana abrazo al profesor este devolvió el gesto pero pronto se separó de ella e hizo una reverencia más pronunciada.

Peter nomás inclino la cabeza, pero Susan no se sentía cómoda.

-Por favor Lord Diggory, no es necesario hacer esto, aquí somos solamente unos niños- decía Susan muy apenada.

-Perdoneme majestad pero usted ha sido nombrada Reina de Narnia por Aslan, y como una persona con titulo nobiliario de Narnia le debo mi respeto y mi lealtad. –decía este con una sonrisa

-Pero Lord Diggory, entienda por favor…-

-Una vez rey o reina de Narnia…- comenzó Lord Diggory

-Siempre Rey o Reina- terminaron 5 voces, que pertenecían a los monarcas y al profesor, y todos se rieron ante lo gracioso de la situación, cuando el joven que seguía parado admirando a la joven reina atino a moverse.

-Bienvenidos, es un placer volverlos a ver- saludo Josh haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hola Josh, si fueras tan amable…- dijo el profesor señalando a los jóvenes, el joven se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraba la gentil reina.

-Permítame ayudarle- decía este mientras intentaba tomar una maleta que parecía estar muy pesada.

-Oh, no Josh, por favor yo puedo perfectamente-

-Por favor majestad usted no debería estar cargando nada- contesto este con una dulce sonrisa.

-Susan haber si a la próxima dejas tus libros en la escuela, o ¿que piensas pasártela leyendo las vacaciones?.-

-Peter basta…- dijo una dulce voz a espaldas de Lord Diggory.

-¡Lady Polly!- dijeron al unísono Susan y Lucy al ver a tan querida amiga y figura materna que tenían en la casa del profesor. Corrieron al encuentro de tan linda dama que veía por los Pevensie como si fueran sus propios hijos. Su rostro reflejaba un gran amor por los cuatro hermanos pero en sus ojos había algo oculto.

-Mis reinas, las he extrañado, la casa es completamente aburrida cuando no están aquí. - dijo abrazando a las jóvenes reinas y veía con dulzura a los que ella llamaba sus " reycitos ".- No te ofendas querida- dijo Polly dirigiéndose a McCready.

-La entiendo perfectamente- contestó la señora McCready

-Disculpen, señoras, ¿están diciendo que es aburrido vivir conmigo?- refunfuño el Profesor Kirke.

Y las dos contestaron al mismo tiempo sencillamente:

-SI-

Y todo mundo tuvo que olvidar el decoro y la educación cuando se dejaron llevar por la risa.

Pero, que hacía Lady Polly en casa del Profesor Kirke, bueno como buenos amigos que eran continuaron comunicándose entre ellos por muchos años y recientemente, desafortunadamente, los hijos y nietos de Polly habían fallecido en un bombardeo que hubo en alguno de los pueblos cercanos. La pobre había quedado devastada. Al oír las noticias el profesor Kirke le pidió que le ayudara a cuidar de los pequeños Pevensie, por que una ella era muy buena con los pequeños y dos todos habían estado alguna vez en Narnia, y podrían compartir sus aventuras y puntos de vista.

No hay que decir que en cuanto Lady Polly conoció a los Reyes y Reinas de Narnia quedo maravillada, y les tomo cariño casi instantáneamente cuando fue definitivo fue cuando Lucy la abrazó y le pregunto por el Narnia que ella había conocido.

Ahora todos se encontraban dentro de la casa Lady Polly, Susan, Lucy y la señora McCready estaban en el recibidor hablando de los preparativos de la cena cuando entraron Josh, Edmund, Peter y Lord Diggory, quienes habían llevado el equipaje a las diferentes habitaciones

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Peter cuando vio las sonrisas que adornaban los cuatro rostros frente a el.

-De nada solo de que ustedes tendrán que arreglarse por que tendremos un banquete- decía Lucy muy feliz.

-Eso significa ¿que tenemos que tomar un baño?- pregunto Edmund completamente asqueado ante la idea de un baño siendo que no era ni sábado ni domingo.

-Si Edmund, debes tomar un baño y vestirte- dijo Susan ocultando la risita.

Y casi como si lo hubiesen planeado cuatro gruñidos se escucharon.

-Diggory Kirke, me vas a decir que no quieres tomar un baño- preguntó espantada Lady Polly, un señor ya entrado en años, comportándose como ¡niño pequeño por un baño!.

-Polly querida, permíteme decirte que no se cual es la fascinación de las mujeres por eso de tomar baños empolvarse la nariz etc.- decía el con tono aburrido y temiendo que en cualquier momento Polly lo empezaría a regañar.

-Diggory Kirke o te vas a bañar en este mismo instante y le pones el ejemplo a estos jovencitos o les diré todos los detalles embarazosos de cuando fuiste adolescente- amenazó la dulce Lady Polly.

Diggory Kirke sabía perfectamente en no dudar de la amenaza de esta dulce dama… eso no le convenía para nada, ni que se supiera nada de su adolescencia ni que Polly Plummer estuviese enojada con el. Así que sin rechistar se volteo y comenzó a subir las escalera cuando estaba en el ultimo escalón se volteo y…

-Querida Polly, tu sabes que nunca me case, para no tener a alguien que me estuviese diciendo que hacer y ahora tu vienes y me tratas como a un niño pequeño – dijo indignado.

-Si querido Diggory, las esposas tienden a hacer eso da gracias que no eres mi marido por que si lo fueras otra cosa sería, y en cuanto a lo de tratarte como niño pequeño si no te comportaras como uno no te trataría como uno y ahora ¡al cuarto de baño!- dijo la tierna señora señalando el corredor por el que tenía que caminar el profesor.

Mientras todo esto ocurría la Sra. McCready mantenía una cara seria como diciendo ' Muy cierto señora, eso es ¡dígale!', y los jóvenes reían por lo bajo ante la discusión de los adultos. Para los Pevensie era obvio lo mucho que se querían Lady Polly y Lord Diggory pero no querían pensar en algo que seguramente no sería nunca realidad.

El profesor antes de que pudiese refutar la orden de la señora esta le lanzo una mirada que decía ' Vamos di algo y se enteraran de tus más oscuros secretos ', y con solo esa mirada supo que era mejor ceder. Se encamino al baño refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-Y no rezongues, ¡el último sábado te salvaste del baño por que había fallado la caldera!-el profesor inesperadamente acelero su marcha- bueno jovencitos vayan a buscar su ropa déjenla lista para el que sigue en la ducha.-dijo seriamente la señora viendolos muy fijamente a lo que los tres salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones a hacer precisamente eso. Se volteo a las mujeres restantes en la habitacion y con una enorme sonrisa dijo- McCready, Susan, Lucy comencemos con la cena.

* * *

Bien aquí esta el capitulo dos tengo grandes planes para esta historia me gustaría que tuviesen un poquito de paciencia y si no entienden algo háganmelo saber.

REVIEWS

Ah también quería comentarles, esta historia esta en rated M por que pienso abordar temas muy fuertes. No tomen en balde el rated.

REVIEWS

Reviews por favor

dark_light_girl_anna

REVIEWS

I LOVE SUSPIAN!

REVIEWS

Ah si edades

REVIEWS

Hmm…

REVIEWS

Vamos a hacer que en Narnia y en Inglaterra haya transcurrido un año más o menos

REVIEWS

Las edades de los monarcas son

REVIEWS

Peter- Caspián:19 para cumplir 20 si los estoy haciendo de la misma edad diferencia solo por meses

REVIEWS

Susan:18

REVIEWS

Edmund:17

REVIEWS

Lucy:15

REVIEWS

Y si los Pevensie tuvieron a sus respectivos hijos casi seguidos jajaja bueno, es que a mi no me gusta que Lucy este tan chiquita :S

REVIEWS gracias por leer:D!! besos!!!


	4. chapter3

Disclaimer

A mi no me pertenece nada, todo le pertenece a C.S. Lewis,

y en lo personal no me gusta como termina la historia de Caspián x Susan.

Summary:

Los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño han vuelto a Inglaterra, dejando atrás su amado Narnia, pero sabiendo que esta bajo la protección de un rey muy capaz de protegerlo y a su pueblo, pero ¿Quién cuida del rey, en esas frías noches, (aun cuando en Narnia no hace frío)?.

* * *

RECAP

_-Polly querida, permíteme decirte que no se cual es la fascinación de las mujeres por eso de tomar baños empolvarse la nariz etc.- decía el con tono aburrido y temiendo que en cualquier momento Polly lo empezaría a regañar._

_-Diggory Kirke o te vas a bañar en este mismo instante y le pones el ejemplo a estos jovencitos o les diré todos los detalles embarazosos de cuando fuiste adolescente- amenazó la dulce Lady Polly._

_Diggory Kirke sabía perfectamente en no dudar de la amenaza de esta dulce dama… eso no le convenía para nada, ni que se supiera nada de su adolescencia ni que Polly Plummer estuviese enojada con el. Así que sin rechistar se volteo y comenzó a subir las escalera cuando estaba en el ultimo escalón se volteo y…_

_-Querida Polly, tu sabes que nunca me case, para no tener a alguien que me estuviese diciendo que hacer y ahora tu vienes y me tratas como a un niño pequeño – dijo indignado._

_-Si querido Diggory, las esposas tienden a hacer eso da gracias que no eres mi marido por que si lo fueras otra cosa sería, y en cuanto a lo de tratarte como niño pequeño si no te comportaras como uno no te trataría como uno y ahora ¡al cuarto de baño!- dijo la tierna señora señalando el corredor por el que tenía que caminar el profesor._

_Mientras todo esto ocurría la Sra. McCready mantenía una cara seria como diciendo ' Muy cierto señora, eso es ¡dígale!', y los jóvenes reían por lo bajo ante la discusión de los adultos. Para los Pevensie era obvio lo mucho que se querían Lady Polly y Lord Diggory pero no querían pensar en algo que seguramente no sería nunca realidad._

_El profesor antes de que pudiese refutar la orden de la señora esta le lanzo una mirada que decía ' Vamos di algo y se enteraran de tus más oscuros secretos ', y con solo esa mirada supo que era mejor ceder. Se encamino al baño refunfuñando por lo bajo._

_-Y no rezongues, ¡el último sábado te salvaste del baño por que había fallado la caldera!-el profesor inesperadamente acelero su marcha- bueno jovencitos vayan a buscar su ropa déjenla lista para el que sigue en la ducha.-dijo seriamente la señora viendolos muy fijamente a lo que los tres salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones a hacer precisamente eso. Se volteo a las mujeres restantes en la habitacion y con una enorme sonrisa dijo- McCready, Susan, Lucy comencemos con la cena._

* * *

"_Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word"_

Me encontraba frente al espejo luciendo el vestido que Lady Polly y la Señora McCready habían confeccionado para nosotros, mi estomago lucía un poco abultado y no lo había notado, pase mis manos sobre el con nostalgia de pronto me imagine que sería tener un bebe dentro de mi… creo que no es el mejor momento para pensar esto solo faltaban unos detalles en mi cabello y estaría lista el vestido de mamá estaba sobre la cama, después de todo este banquete sería para recibirlos.

Lucy estaba en la cocina terminando de verificar que toda la comida estuviese a la temperatura que debe de estar, cada detalle. Todo debía ser perfecto para su regreso.

Fue gracioso ver a mis hermanos vestidos y arreglados en este mundo. Era como ver a los antiguos reyes, y ver a Lord Diggory con mallas y una vestimenta digna de un señor de Narnia. Josh por otra parte lucía muy apuesto.

Cuando baje observe que Edmund se dirigía a la cocina muy molesto, voltee a ver a Lady Polly.

-No es nada solo Josh se ofreció ayudar a Lucy a traer los platillos

-Esto va más allá de los celos de hermano mayor

-Déjalos querida es una etapa para ambos.

-Susan!- vino un grito desde la cocina

-Majestad!- la voz de la señora McCready sonaba bastante molesta.

Lady Polly me volteo a ver muy preocupada e inmediatamente fuimos a la cocina donde encontramos a Edmund con un ojo morado y Josh con el labio roto cada uno en una esquina contraria de la cocina, lo mas lejos posible el uno del otro.

No puedo explicar que tan molesta me encontraba yo pero no fue necesario que yo lo regañara Lady Polly se encargo

-Edmund Pevensie, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Yo no empecé

-No me interesa

-Pero

-Silencio, espera a que tus padres escuchen esto

-Edmund ahora que hiciste- se escucho la voz de Peter quien iba entrando a la cocina.

-Yo no hice nada Peter, este se andaba propasando con Lucy- dijo Edmund señalando a Josh

-Es mentira solo me ayudaba- replico Lucy muy molesta

-Silencio – sentencio Lady Polly- Josh ve y lávate la cara, Edmund ve y siéntate y no te le acerques a Josh.

Ambos jóvenes acataron las órdenes sin rechistar, Lady Polly era muy peligrosa cuando se molestaba. Esto lo sabíamos gracias a los castigos que habían sufrido tanto Peter, Edmund, y Josh como el Profesor Kirke. Pero Polly Plummer es la mujer más buena aparte de mi madre.

Ya era la hora de la cena, Lady Polly nos dijo que nos sentáramos a cenar que probablemente el tren se había retrasado, así lo hicimos algunos hasta lo hacíamos lento por ver si alcanzaban a llegar a tiempo para el postre. El reloj toco las doce y Lady Polly junto con la señora McCready nos enviaron a dormir.

Lucy no podía dormir por la preocupación así que a mitad de la noche se escabullo a mi habitación y durmió a mi lado. Tomó un poco de tiempo por que algo, según lo que ella decía, le hacía sentir que no los volveríamos a ver.

Yo trate de asegurarle que los volveríamos a ver pero ni siquiera mis palabras sonaban seguras.

A la mañana siguiente todos nos levantamos tarde, Lucy se había levantado temprano para ver si nuestros padres habían llegado por la noche. Despertó a toda la casa. Y al bajar nos encontramos con Lady Polly envuelta en una frazada y con los ojos rojos, mientras que Lord Diggory se recargaba en la chimenea sin levantar la vista del fuego.

Su voz sonó un tanto ronca, seguro por haber estado llorando,

Mis pequeños siéntense aquí –dijo Lady Polly abriendo la frazada a lo que Lucy se sentó en sus piernas, teníamos esa confianza con ella.

-Peter siéntate- dijo el profesor señalandole un sillón cerca de él

-Profesor ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Peter muy asustado

-Hoy por la mañana, llego el mayor Collaghanies un superior de tu padre.-

¿Qué dijo? ¿Se encuentran bien mamá y papá?- preguntó Edmund

Lady Polly y Lord Diggory se quedaron callados, el saco un sobre que tenia sobre la chimenea y me lo dio a mi. Y lentamente saque su contenido y leí la carta:

"A Quien corresponda:

Lamentamos informar que el señor Alan Jamison Pevensie y la señora Angelique Pevensie…"

Las primeras tres líneas me hicieron romper en llanto, no pude continuar Edmund me arrebato la carta y yo solo me hundí en el abrazo de Lady Polly mis brazos rodeando mi propio cuerpo como queriendo protegerme a mi misma. Escuche el resto de la carta como si todo fuera un susurro.

"… han fallecido debido a un bombardeo en la estación de trenes oeste. Sus cuerpos fueron identificados por los compañeros del cadete Alan Jamison.

De hoy en adelante los guardianes legales de:

Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie y Lucy Pevensie son Pollenia Plummer viuda de Stemart y Diggory Kirke".

Yo no podía levantar la vista mis ojos estaban demasiado nublados por mis lagrimas, Lucy hundía el rostro cada vez mas en el abrazo de Lady Polly.

Peter se quedó estático y Edmund reclamaba explicaciones a gritos, no sabía que hacer…

Mis padres…

No los volvería a ver…

_¿Por qué Aslán?_

_¿Por qué me quitaste a mis padres?_

_¿Por qué las personas que más amaba?_

* * *

Se que es un poco corto a comparación de mis anteriores fics

Pero no se preocupen

Subiré mas rápido mis demás capítulos que ya tengo pensados y en edición


	5. chapter4

Disclaimer

A mi no me pertenece nada, todo le pertenece a C.S. Lewis,

y en lo personal no me gusta como termina la historia de Caspián x Susan.

Summary:

Los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño han vuelto a Inglaterra, dejando atrás su amado Narnia, pero sabiendo que esta bajo la protección de un rey muy capaz de protegerlo y a su pueblo, pero ¿Quién cuida del rey, en esas frías noches, (aun cuando en Narnia no hace frío)?.

* * *

**_Recap_**

**_Peter se quedó estático y Edmund reclamaba explicaciones a gritos, no sabía que hacer…_**

**_Mis padres…_**

**_No los volvería a ver…_**

**_¿Por qué Aslán?_**

**_¿Por qué me quitaste a mis padres?_**

**_¿Por qué las personas que más amaba?_**

_

* * *

  
_

_**Just because everything's changing**_  
_**Doesn't mean it's never been this way before**_

_**I'll come back when you call me**_

P.O.V. SUSAN

Han pasado 4 meses, cuatro muy duros meses, desde que el mayor llego con las noticias de sus muertes, me encuentro frente a sus tumbas, decidí venir sola a visitarlos ya que Lucy aun llora desconsolada cuando ve sus lapidas, Peter simplemente comienza a rabiar como si de un perro se tratara y Edmund se aferra más y más a mis manos, gracias a Aslan pudimos sepultarlos aquí en la colina que esta frente a la casa del Lord Diggory, Papá Diggory como Lucy y yo lo llamamos ahora. Según lo que pude escuchar fue muy difícil conseguir el permiso siendo que padre pertenecía al ejercito y todo, pero Papá Diggory pidió algunos favores a personas que el conocía, sinceramente creo que nuestra familia se ha terminado todos los favores que el pudiese cobrar. He traído flores, como lo hago cada mes en este día.

Madre, ha sido tan difícil, difícil no romper en llanto cada minuto del día, difícil consolar cuando yo misma estoy inconsolable, madre el más difícil fue Peter, el gran Rey Peter, no podía llorar, no se permitía llorar.

**Flashback**

POV SUSAN

Edmund había terminado de leer la carta cuando se dejo caer en sus rodillas y empezó a llorar, me zafe del abrazo en el que me encontraba con Lady Polly y Lucy y corrí a abrazarlo. En cuanto sintió mis brazos rodearlo no dejo lugar para el decoro o para el orgullo, orgullo que antes lo caracterizaba, pero hoy, hoy simplemente se aferro a mi y lloro sobre mi pecho.

Peter seguía estático sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer, busco alguna respuesta, alguna pista en mi mirada, pero no la encontró, volteo con Lord Diggory y tampoco ahí encontró repuesta alguna, ¿qué es lo que debe hacer un joven para poder externar sus sentimientos? ¿Qué debe hacer un joven rey para poder mostrar sus sentimientos y seguir siendo considerado un buen rey?

Ese mismo día por la noche Lucy no durmió conmigo, durmió abrazada de Lady Polly, en todo el día no había querido probar bocado y solo había tomado unos cuantos sorbos de su té favorito. Pero igual siguió llorando todo el día y quien no lo haría.

Peter no había podido encontrar la manera de hacerla comer y frustrado por no poder ayudar a su familia salio, cuando no volvió para la hora de la cena, me preocupe, me preocupe aun más cuando no volvió a la media noche así que decidí salir a buscarlo lo encontré debajo de un manzano que estaba muy cerca de la casa, seguía frustrado y preocupado por todos.

¿Y Lucy?- me pregunto,

Sigue igual, Peter, mi señor, hermano, por favor, háblame por favor- rogué a mi hermano que hablase conmigo ni siquiera cuando fuimos monarcas fue tan difícil sacarle alguna información

Sabes, cuando estuvimos en Narnia, en más de una ocasión me pregunte que les había pasado, si habían vivido felices, si se preguntaron donde y como estábamos, pero nunca me imagine tener que volver a sufrir el dolor de pensarlos muertos y en este caso saberlos muertos, no se que hacer dulce hermana, ninguna negociación fue tan dolorosa, tan preocupante como el deber de ser fuerte por ustedes mis hermanos, se que es mi deber, se que debo protegerlos, pero no… no se que debo hacer realmente, he perdido mi camino, he olvidado quien soy realmente o si realmente fui aquel rey de quien se habla.- dijo desconsolado el Gran Rey.

Querido Hermano, es por eso que 'El' nos permitió regir a tu lado , para recordarte quien eres, quien fuiste y quien puedes llegar a ser. Es cierto que necesitamos que seas fuerte por todos nosotros pero no por eso necesitamos que olvides tus sentimientos, recuerda que todos perdimos a alguien, no solo nosotros tres, hermano por favor no olvides que aun tenemos personas que nos aman y que nos protegerán. No estamos completamente solos.

En ese momento el Gran Rey recordó lo que era ser un pequeño niño desconsolado, a la sombra de ese árbol nos abrazamos y lloramos en secreto a nuestros tan amados padres, lloramos la perdida de nuestros progenitores, lloramos la perdida de quienes fuimos alguna vez, lloramos por ultima vez, por ultima vez como niños, por ultima vez como Susan y Peter Pevensie, los huérfanos.

Mañana… Mañana sería un día nuevo… y Aslan nos permitirá un mañana todavía mas brillante.

**Fin flashback**

En estos meses nos hemos acostumbrado a llamarlos Papá Diggory y Mamá Polly, y así nos tratan, ellos nos dijeron que podíamos llamarlos así siempre y cuando nosotros estuviéramos de acuerdo. Lucy y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo, siento que es una manera de reponer la familia que teníamos, no sustituir, pero tener a alguien que nos apoye en nuestras decisiones y que mejor que personas que conocían nuestro más grande secreto… Narnia. Edmund también los llama así excepto cuando lo regañan, Peter es el más difícil sigue llamándolos por sus títulos pero cuando se encontraban el solo con ellos los llamaba así. Somos felices, todo lo felices que se puede ser cuando te falta una parte de ti.

**Flashback**

Regresaban todos con rostros sombríos, acababan de sepultar a sus padres en la colina frente a la casa de Lord Diggory.

Los hermanos Pevensie se habían quedado juntos y se abrazaban unos a otros mientras bajaban los ataúdes, y comenzaban a cubrirlos con tierra, Lady Polly se aferraba al brazo de Lord Diggory, mientras McCready se apoyaba en Josh, ambas parecían apunto de desvanecerse.

Al volver todos se fueron a sentar en el pequeño sofá que tenía Lord Diggory en su estudio, McCready y Josh fueron a la cocina por un poco de te para todo mundo, las pequeñas reinas se habían sentado una a cada lado de Lady Polly quien las abrazaba y arrullaba. Peter y Edmund estaban a un lado de Lord Diggory, permitiendo que todo realmente terminara de procesarse, cuando de pronto Lady Polly hablo:

-Se lo difícil que puede ser acostumbrarse a la falta de sus padres mis pequeños, pero recuerden que nosotros siempre los querremos y protegeremos, recuerden que compartimos un muy bello secreto, pueden estar seguros que nosotros siempre los apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos, y si gustan… solo si es lo que ustedes quieren y se sienten cómodos haciéndolo… como decirlo… bueno les contare una historia… cuando yo era muy pero muy pequeña viví un tiempo con mi abuela era una gran mujer pero decía que no le gustaba que le dijeran abuela por que la hacía sentir viejita y ella siempre se sintió de 23 años, así que yo le llamaba Mamá Ana. Ahora mis pequeños si quieren pueden llamarme así pero no piensen que es para reemplazar a sus padres, piensen que es para no hacerme sentir más vieja.

Los Pevensie se quedaron pensativos, todos se quedaron callados, nadie sabía que decir, la voz grave de Lord Diggory rompió el silencio…

-Piénsenlo, nos haría muy felices que realmente nos consideren su familia, no crean que solo somos unos viejos que nos hacemos cargo de ustedes por lastima.

-¡Nunca! A nosotros nos unió Aslan, tal vez este no era parte de su plan o de nuestros planes pero nosotros realmente los queremos. Piénsenlo

-A mi no me importaría, mis reinas pueden hacer cuanto gusten como si se tratase de Cair Paravel, y los jóvenes reyes también mientras no le declaren la guerra a nuestro vecino.

-Aunque se lo merece el muy cascarrabias y más por regañar a mi Lucy, ¿qué tiene de malo que una niña suba a los árboles?

El ambiente iba cambiando poco a poco, pero aun se sentía la tristeza en el aire, y todos los habitantes de la casa sabían que podía hacer que todo esto cambiara… pero desafortunadamente no había dado ninguna señal de que estuviese al pendiente de ese hogar.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que junto a las lápidas apareció un enorme león quien sopló su aliento sobre las lapidas, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el atardecer un hombre y una mujer a cada costado de el inmenso animal.

**fin flashback**

Por que es verdad falta una parte de cada uno de nosotros, ustedes nos hacen falta, pero también nos hace falta volver a nuestro mundo, nosotros seis ya no pertenecemos a Inglaterra.

Puedo ver en los rostros de Papá Diggory y Mamá Polly que no pueden seguir en este mundo, cada día parecen marchitarse cada vez más, frente a nosotros se muestra sonrientes pero sabemos que hay momentos en el día en los que ellos ya no pueden con las cargas del hogar, y de un sin fin de cosas que tal vez no nos dicen, por creernos niños.

No me imagino que tan difícil ha de ser para ellos vivir aquí, para nosotros es un martirio, pero a la vez no estoy preparada para volver a otra guerra, a mas sufrimiento y saber que el no estará ahí… No creo poder soportarlo… Tampoco Lucy, en el corto tiempo pareció haberse encariñado con el, Edmund vio en él otro hermano en armas, al igual que otro gran estratega y por supuesto alguien que lo pudiera ayudar a sacar de sus casillas a Peter; Peter vio en el un muchacho que luchaba por su hogar, cosa que en su momento hicimos nosotros, se que aunque no lo diga le tiene cierto aprecio… bueno algo…

Estoy segura que habrían sido buenos amigos si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias, no dejarían de competir, ni siquiera 'Él' podría hacerlos dejar de competir, pero igual se llevarían mejor.

Madre, de verdad pienso que lo hubieras querido, se que en ti él habría encontrado a la madre de la que se le despojo siendo el muy pequeño, y se que tu lo habrías visto como un hijo más. Pero habrías querido ser más joven, para perderte en sus dulces ojos chocolate, su piel bañada de sol, madre, realmente te hubiesen encantado sus modales, un perfecto príncipe, bueno así se le crío, pero estoy segura que te habría encantado.

Padre, se que te habrías asombrado de conocer a un hombre tan honorable, a su corta edad, pero todo un caballero. No se que otras características habrías notado en el, pero se que me hubiese gustado que pasaras mas tiempo con Lucy y conmigo.

Aquí frente a sus tumbas, les digo, papá y mamá que no se preocupen todos nos encontramos bien con pequeños tropezones y con algunas dudas, pero nos encontramos bien y contamos con una familia que nos apoya.

Y sigo confiando en que el gran León nos siga protegiendo desde aquel lugar, aquel tan amado lugar.

Espero volver a verlos en la tierra de Aslan, hasta entonces descansen ya no hay necesidad de trabajar tiempos extras ni ver a sus amigos morir por una causa que aun es desconocida para ustedes, y para nosotros.

Me retiro, los amo, por favor protéjannos desde donde estén.

Cruce a pie la colina hasta llegar a la casa de Papá Diggory. Pensaba como iba a poder ayudar hoy a mis hermanos a adaptarse a su, a nuestra, vida nueva.

Mamá Polly nos había mantenido distraídas a Lucy y a mí, enseñándonos a bordar los decorados para nuestros vestidos. Papá Diggory ayudaba a Edmund a descifrar como transcurría el tiempo en Narnia, mientras Peter entrenaba a Josh con unas antiguas espadas que tenía Papá Diggory en su colección. La señora McCready, junto con Mamá Polly, intentaban hacernos un poco más felices preparando dulces, pasteles y todo lo que se les ocurriera mientras nosotros estábamos ocupados en otras cosas, lo que me sigue pareciendo increíble es como encontraban tiempo para no descuidar sus quehaceres...

Mi mente estaba llena de momentos felices, recuerdos, cada instante con mi familia parecía un dulce sueño, cuando…

De pronto escuché …

_Susan, mi Susan_

Y todo se volvió negro

**P.O.V. Caspian**

Esta noche, como todas las demás, sigue solitaria sin mi reina aquí, ahora estoy viviendo en Cair Paravel, finalmente se termino la reconstrucción. El castillo de Miraz lo estamos utilizando como refugio, pero no es solo para las personas sino también para los narnianos que hubiesen quedado malheridos o haya perdido a sus familias, en lo que se termina la pequeña villa.

Como me gustaría que estuviesen aquí los antiguos reyes. Mis amigos, a los que en poco tiempo considere mi familia y como no hacerlo peleamos lado a lado, derramamos nuestra sangre y la de otros para proteger nuestro futuro, para proteger lo que aprendimos a amar. Narnia. Peter, como "Gran Rey" me podría ayudar mucho, no que no sepa que se debe hacer, pero el ya vivió los arreglos con esas culturas y con esas personas, incluso conoce la manera en la que se debe referir al rey o persona al mando de la cultura o no se como se diga… realmente me vendría bien su ayuda. Edmund, el justo Rey, sus estrategias, su gran habilidad con las espadas gemelas, y su honestidad me servirían de mucho al igual que su labia, sabía perfectamente como manipular a las personas y lograr hacer lo que el quisiera, ejemplo Miraz, cayo en la trampa que le tendió Edmund sin pensarlo realmente. Lucy, la valiente Reina, su valor, su fe en Aslan, su eterno amor por los prójimos, y su dedicación a su familia, todas estas cualidades se reflejaban en su mirada, igualmente su juventud y sus ganas de vivir, que simplemente no concordaban con ese pequeño cuerpecito, nomás con verla querías darle un dulce y dejarla fuera de peligro. La gentil Reina, Reina Madre de Narnia, gran política entre las naciones, pero también una gran guerrera, delicada pero a la vez peligrosa, especialmente si se llegaba a amenazar aquello que mas amaba, su familia o Narnia. Y la mujer de la que yo me enamore aun con una diferencia de 1300 años.

Susan, mi Susan

Como me gustaría que pudieses escuchar lo que digo…

Tu Narnia tan amado, nuestro Narnia, poco a poco se ha ido recuperando con la ayuda de los animales, los enanos, los centauros, minotauros, todos han ayudado para así mejorar nuestro mundo.

Como me gustaría que estuvieses aquí para admirar todo lo que se ha logrado, para que admires lo que en algún momento me hubiese gustado que fuese nuestro sueño, puedo escuchar pasos detrás de mí, mi corazón anhelante ruega por que seas tu… con tu sonrisa… pero se que no es posible…

Creo que mínimo Aslan me podría permitir soñarte en este entorno… aquí … con nosotros…

P.O.V. General

Al abrir los ojos Susan se encontró en su antigua habitación, la cual parecía seguir intacta, como si la invasión de los Telmarinos no hubiese ocurrido nunca, pero todos sabían que si había ocurrido, en esa invasión se había perdido mucho pero también se había ganado mucho.

Susan no podía creerlo incluso la decoración, el esquema de colores que se utilizaron en su reinado seguían iguales, esta era su habitación, una replica exacta, la bajar de su cama de cuatro postes vio en su esquina su pequeño silloncito enfocado a la ventana, donde se solía sentar a leer, donde siempre se encontraba su librero justo debajo de una pintura de los reyes de antaño que tenía obvias reconstrucciones, su librero lleno de sus novelas favoritas, libros de política, de leyendas de sus antiguos aliados, y cuentos infantiles, cuentos que solía leerle a su hermana antes de dormir, claro que sus hermanos decían acompañarlas en las lecturas para verificar que efectivamente se fuesen a dormir, pero Susan los conocía perfectamente y sabía que no era esa la razón por la que permanecían al lado de ellas durante estos pequeños momentos familiares.

Su balcón estaba enfocado hacia su amado mar del sureste el cual, se suponía, era su territorio. A los pies de su cama se encontraba su baúl que en un momento se encontraba frente a sus monumentos, en lo que parecía ser una bóveda.

Había vuelto, había vuelto a su hogar…

Cuando se disponía a brincar sobre la cama, escucho que alguien entraba a la habitación.

Una dríada entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa de complicidad cargando un hermoso vestido de color azul muy parecido al vestido que uso antes de volver a Inglaterra.

-No se preocupe majestad, todo esta listo, aquí esta su vestido y ahí sobre el tocador se encuentran sus demás accesorios, pero debemos darnos prisa, debe estar en el jardín oeste dentro de una hora.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Para ver al rey por supuesto- contesto la dríada mientras le indicaba el baño, extrañada Susan la siguió pero con cierto recelo, aun en los años dorados no permitían, ella y su hermana, que cualquier driada o espíritu del bosque las ayudara a bañarse, aun después de mucho tiempo era muy extraño que esas personas se prestaran para ayudarles a ese tipo de tareas de todos los días. – No se preocupe su majestad, pronto se volverá a acostumbrar.- sonrió la driada, parecía que hubiese leído el pensamiento de Susan, quien en seguida pregunto..

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Susan mientras se desvestía y entraba al agua, la driada comenzó a lavar su cabello con aceites aromáticos mientras reía por lo bajo y contestaba la pregunta de la tan añorada reina de antaño.

-Mi abuela fue su driada en los años dorados, ella y mi tía abuela nos educaron a mi y a mi hermana para que el día que volviesen las pudiésemos atender como ellas lo hacían, lastima que la reina Lucy no ha vuelto aun, mi hermana tendrá que esperar un poco más. Ellas siempre tuvieron la esperanza de volverlas a ver-

-Espera, espera ¿me estas queriendo decir que Nelide y Delian son parientes tuyos?- preguntaba Susan mientras salía de la bañera y la driada la envolvía en una suave manta que parecía hecha de nubes, la driada simplemente sonrío dulcemente y le dio un aceite corporal.

-Espero que le guste majestad lo he preparado especialmente para usted- dijo esperanzada la driada.

Al aplicarlo Susan pudo percibir el olor su antiguo jardín una mezcla entre magnolias y duraznos, completamente refrescante y nostálgica. Era el mismo aceite que le solía preparar Nelide.

-Pero… ¿cómo?- pregunto extrañada Susan, solo Nelide sabía como prepararlo y como hacer las cosas según su gusto.

-Como le dije, la abuela se esforzó mucho en enseñarnos lo que a usted y a su hermana les gustaba para poder servirlas.- sonrió dulcemente la driada- cuando usted estuvo aquí, durante la guerra contra los Telmarinos, mi madre, quien se suponía debería atenderla a usted, ella simplemente se perdió en el sueño en el que nos habíamos quedado, ya no despertó, pero estoy segura que ahora esta muy feliz en la tierra de Aslan. Ahora debemos darnos prisa o no llegara a tiempo para ver al rey.- decía entusiasmada la driada. Pero a Susan no le convenció del todo el que, según su relato, había transcurrido bastante tiempo… eso quería decir… el Rey que tenía que ver sería uno de los hijos de Caspian si no es que el único.

Su curiosidad le gano e intento preguntarle a la driada, de quien todavía, no conocía su nombre…

-Espera por favor…-

-No hay tiempo que perder…- decía mientras terminaba de poner unos tocados en su cabello y comenzaba a empujarla por los pasillos, ella sabia perfectamente lo que la gentil Reina quería preguntarle, pero prefería dejarlo como una sorpresa. –Confíe en mi, majestad- le dijo en un susurro y desapareció permitiéndole a Susan sumirse en una extensiva revisión de cada uno de los detalles del castillo, verificando si aun seguía la magia que siempre había rodeado a Cair Paravel,

Cuando Susan iba a preguntarle a donde se dirigían se dio cuenta que estaba sola, la habían dejado sola en un lugar, bueno castillo, que no conocía, en realidad si pero y ¿si le habían hecho cambios? ¿y si ahora las torres tenían otros usos?.

Cuando llego al balcón que veía de frente sus jardines decidió tomar el riesgo y asomarse a ver si realmente este era su hogar. Si este seguía siendo el mismo magnifico palacio que una vez conoció como la palma de su mano.

El balcón llegaba a la altura de las rodillas de Susan como si de un asiento se tratara pero el respaldo era de herrería, una hermosa herrería que en el centro tenia un cuerno significativamente parecido al que una vez le perteneció bañado en oro, como marcando que ese balcón le pertenecía a ella, pero había algo curioso en el barandal lo que en un momento eran las amarras del cuerno estaban formando una S y C entrelazadas, ¿no habría sido muy tormentoso para la reina de Caspian? ¿era una broma pesada? ¿cómo se les ocurrió hacer eso? ¿era su imaginación? No, eran una S y C entrelazadas y por si había dudas parecían romper el listón y crear en si la letra ¿ habían inventado una historia ridícula para justificar eso? ¿Acaso Caspian hizo esto?

Susan estaba a punto de ir a buscar al actual rey, necesitaba saber que tenía una invitada que realmente no esperaba. Cuando de pronto escucho pasos acelerados, ¿un ataque? ¿en medio del día? ¿ que los enemigos de Narnia se hacían cada vez mas tontos? ¿ y donde se encontraba la guardia? ¿ por que nadie había dado la señal de alarma? ¿ donde estaba ese pseudo rey bueno para nada? Descendiente o no descendiente de Caspian, si permitía que destruyeran su hogar una vez mas la bruja blanca parecería un gatito a comparación de Susa, cuando empezaba a buscar un arma con el cual defenderse y escucho a alguien que la tomaba del vestido y le decía

-Ocúltame, ocúltame por favor viene detrás de mi

Al bajar la vista Susan se encontró con un pequeño niño aunque no le dio mucho tiempo de verlo realmente cuando lo empujo detrás de ella

-ven rápido detrás de mi y no te muevas ¿de acuerdo?

-pero te verá a ti

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo de él, necesito que te quedes detrás de mi todo el tiempo

cuando el pequeño iba a protestar escucho la voz de la persona de quien venía huyendo pero Susan no se esperaba que esa voz sonara tan familiar

-te atrapare pequeño Príncipe!!

¿príncipe? ¿esta era uno de los bisnietos o tataranietos de Caspian? En ese caso tenia que protegerlo a toda costa pero por que esa voz sonaba tan familiar y su corazón parecía volverse loco con ese timbre de voz.

Antes de poder pensar más en la voz tan atrayente, vio a la persona acercarse en donde se encontraban ella y el pequeño príncipe…

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse con un soldado sino con un rey, un muy joven rey, muy apuesto con unos hermosos ojos chocolate… el mismo rey de sus sueños…

-Caspian…

* * *

AHHH como me tarde verdad?

Espero qe les guste

Acuérdense que Inglaterra y Narnia llevan casi el mismo tiempo nomás que ni Susan ni los Pevensie lo saben…

Bueno

Review

Reviews

Reviews

Preguntas y todo ya saben dejen reviews y comments pero sean constructivos ok?

Intentare subir unos bosquejos qe hice de la habitación de susan y del balcon


	6. Chapter5a

Disclaimer

A mi no me pertenece nada, todo le pertenece a C.S. Lewis,

y en lo personal no me gusta como termina la historia de Caspián x Susan.

Summary:

Los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño han vuelto a Inglaterra, dejando atrás su amado Narnia, pero sabiendo que esta bajo la protección de un rey muy capaz de protegerlo y a su pueblo, pero ¿Quién cuida del rey, en esas frías noches, (aun cuando en Narnia no hace frío)?.

* * *

_Recap_

_-Ocúltame, ocúltame por favor viene detrás de mi_

_Al bajar la vista Susan se encontró con un pequeño niño aunque no le dio mucho tiempo de verlo realmente cuando lo empujo detrás de ella_

_-ven rápido detrás de mi y no te muevas ¿de acuerdo?_

_-pero te verá a ti_

_-no te preocupes, yo me encargo de él, necesito que te quedes detrás de mi todo el tiempo_

_cuando el pequeño iba a protestar escucho la voz de la persona de quien venía huyendo pero Susan no se esperaba que esa voz sonara tan familiar_

_-te atrapare pequeño Príncipe!_

_¿príncipe? ¿esta era uno de los bisnietos o tataranietos de Caspian? En ese caso tenia que protegerlo a toda costa pero por que esa voz sonaba tan familiar y su corazón parecía volverse loco con ese timbre de voz._

_Antes de poder pensar más en la voz tan atrayente, vio a la persona acercarse en donde se encontraban ella y el pequeño príncipe…_

_Pero cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse con un soldado sino con un rey, un muy joven rey, muy apuesto con unos hermosos ojos chocolate… el mismo rey de sus sueños…_

_-Caspian…_

* * *

_**No need to say goodbye**_

**POV CASPIAN**

Milagrosamente hoy era un día en el que no habían muchas cosas por hacer, el profesor se estaba encargando la reconstrucción de algunas villas que fueron destruidas por los hombres de Miraz, villas que habían sido abandonadas y olvidadas.

Pero hoy, hoy se lo dedicaría a mi pequeño príncipe… mi hijo…

Habían pasado días desde la ultima vez que fuimos a cabalgar o que practicamos tiro con arco, y hacía días que solo lo podía ver a la hora de la cena, este pequeño era mi única felicidad… a pesar de que tantas personas amadas me, bueno nos rodeaban, el era el único que realmente hacia que me quisiera despertar, que quisiera levantarme de la cama sin pensar en este vacío.

No se que sería de mi en estos momentos sin el, sin todas las personas que nos rodean, no se que sería de mi ahora si no hubiese conocido a mi reina.

Cuando era aun más pequeño lo lleve a recorrer todo el palacio, nuestro nuevo hogar…

**Flashback**

Se podía ver como cada narniano que se cruzaba con el Rey Caspian, quien iba en compañía de su pequeño hijo, incluso aquellos que tenían una cara de cansancio o de tremenda preocupación, al ver al pequeño príncipe tomado de la mano de su padre, sonreían, incluso el pequeño príncipe llegaba a decir un

"nos ías" (buenos días)

En esos momentos los narnianos incluso parecían brillar con alegría, sin importar por donde lo vieran el pequeño príncipe destilaba nostalgia, algo en el los hacía anhelar, algo que sentían habían perdido hace mucho tiempo.

En ese momento aparece el Profesor quien detiene a Caspian un momento para comentarle los últimos adelantos en las reconstrucciones de las aldeas, en cuanto el pequeño príncipe se dio cuenta que su padre ya no lo tenía tomado de la mano este corrió procurando no ser visto por su padre.

Caspian no lo había notado hasta que escucho una risa muy singular a lo lejos, y solo pudo escuchar los pequeños pasitos de su hijo alejarse con rapidez.¿En que momento el pequeño se había alejado? Si ella se enteraba se pondría furiosa con el, como puede ser que ¡el primer día en el palacio haya perdido a su hijo! Temiéndole a las consecuencias de su momentánea distracción se disculpo y el joven monarca salio en busca de su hijo, más rápido de lo que se dice Narnia.

Caspian estaba un tanto desesperado ya lo había buscado por todas partes, ¿cómo era posible que un niño de dos años y medio fuera tan rápido?, y por todos los salones que había pasado escucho las carcajadas inocentes y despreocupadas de el príncipe llego a un salón que no creía que su hijo conociera.

Al llegar ahí la imagen que encontró fue la mas tierna que pudiese ver y fue la más dolorosa al mismo tiempo, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco…

Esa imagen siempre se quedaría grabada en su corazón…

'ma!

**Fin flashback**

Desde ese día ese salón se había convertido en su pequeño refugio, era donde iba a esconderse de su padre y era donde sabía que nadie lo regañaría por entrar en ese salón o pasar tiempo ahí, tal vez ahí se encontraba ahora el pequeño príncipe así que lo fue a buscar, cabe mencionar que desde hacía más de una hora el pequeño príncipe le había pedido a su padre que jugara con el, y jugaron a las escondidas, he ahí la razón por la cual estaba buscándolo, donde más podría estar…pero antes de llegar al salón paso por enfrente de el balcón que daba a los jardines de la benévola reina, fue cuando lo escucho…

"ocúltame , ocúltame…"

Así que no se encontraba tan lejos como pensaba, tal vez alguien había decidido unirse a su juego. Decidió que un poco más de creatividad no le vendría mal al juego, así que imitando la voz de un gigante que conoció hacía algunos años e intentando hacer cara de malo el Rey Caspian X dijo

"Te atrapare pequeño príncipe"

Esperaba cualquier cosa, Cassius escondido detrás de alguno de los guardias, de alguna de las driadas o incluso detrás de alguno de los minotauros, pero nunca se espero ver a una persona que se suponía no volvería a pisar suelo Narniano…

Susan…

**CPOV**

Ese era el balcón de la reina Susan, era extraño que alguien estuviese ahí, no por que estuviese prohibido entrar ahí, simplemente tenían un respeto por las cosas de la reina Susan que no sabia como descifrar no sabia si era por que no la volverían a ver o si por que tenían la esperanza de que los reyes de antaño volviesen y vieran sus cosas en perfecto estado, esperanza que todos compartíamos…

Nunca me imagine encontrármela ahí… Estaba ahí de pie… sentía una terrible presión en mi pecho… no sabía que hacer…

Mi agonía se hacia cada vez más grande al verla inmóvil frente a mi, mi corazón diciéndome que estaba ahí que la tomara entre mis brazos y no la volviera a soltar nunca, mi cerebro gritando que era imposible que ella se encontrara ahí en ese lugar, dentro de mi estaba la necesidad de averiguar si era ella…

Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos parecían reflejar una tristeza y un anhelo, lo que no reflejaban en el pasado… ¿qué le habría pasado como para que sus ojos reflejasen eso?

Cuando creí que desaparecería, su dulce voz me saco del transe en el que me encontraba, sentí que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho…

Caspian

**SPOV**

Caspian…

Fue lo único que pude decir después de lo que pareció una eternidad de contemplarlo…

Mas de un pensamiento paso por mi mente al mismo tiempo:

**No puede ser **

**se supone que han transcurrido mas de mil años o por los menos 100 años**

**Estas con vida**

**Gracias a Aslan **

**¿dónde esta la salida mas cercana?**

Todo eso paso por mi mente en menos de un segundo…

Esos hermosos ojos chocolate, su cabello, sus labios, todo él me había perseguido durante mis sueños, lo llegue a alucinar en más de una ocasión…

No sabía que hacer… solo si pasaba a un lado de el podría salir de ahí… como podría salir de este lugar… este pequeño es el hijo de Caspian…

Eso significa que él…

Y yo aquí parada…

Caspian…

**GPOV**

Cassius no sabía por que los adultos eran tan raros, su padre y la dama llevaban tiempo viéndose pero no decían nada… ¿estarían jugando algún nuevo juego? La dama que lo estaba ocultando era muy bonita, por lo visto su padre pensaba lo mismo por que no la podía dejar de ver pero decidió que ya era demasiado y opto por hacerse notar de una manera u otra, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-¡Papi! ¡Te enconté! ¡Yo gano aoda tu te tenez que esconde! – grito el joven príncipe sacando a los dos monarcas de su transe de contemplación, dio unos cuantos saltitos para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el monarca y abrazarse a su cintura (obviamente el pobre niño estaba colgando, sus pequeños piecitos no alcanzaban el suelo)…

-Al parecer he llegado en un momento inoportuno- dijo casi en un suspiro la joven reina, sus ojos desviándose a donde se encontraba el pequeño príncipe que la veía con sus hermosos ojos azules, solo regreso su mirada al joven monarca cuando escucho su voz…

-Mi reina ¿por que dice eso?- sus ojos llenos de duda y de un miedo indescriptible de que la dulce reina se desvaneciera en el aire.

-Obviamente he llegado en un momento familiar – decía muy tranquila la reina de los tiempos de oro- no quisiera incomodarlos, creo que será mejor…- pero antes e que pudiese terminar su frase escucho una voz, una voz que muy dentro de su ser temía escuchar.

-Cassius, ¿en donde estas?- la voz de una mujer llamando al pequeño príncipe, la voz sonaba amorosa como la voz de cualquier madre, y eso era a lo que le temía tanto la Gran Reina, el conocer a la persona que la había reemplazado en la vida y en el corazón de Caspian, y que por lo visto tenía una familia con él.

-De verdad creo que sería mejor que me fuera- dijo la reina intentando pasar por un lado del joven monarca pero este la detuvo. Tomando su brazo el Rey Caspian impidió que la reina siguiera avanzando y logró que los hermosos ojos azules de su reina se enfocaran de una vez en el, y solo en él.

–Por favor Susan, dime ¿por qué estas huyendo?- la voz de Caspian se encontraba extrañado y preocupado por la reacción de Susan.

Pero la reina no le podía contestar, estaba entrando en pánico los pasos que creía que eran de la mujer a la que le temía se acercaban cada vez más.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo escucho que el pequeño príncipe gritaba

-Moonsong, mida ¡enconte a mi papa! ¡Yo gane el juego!.

Al voltearse la reina se encontró con una antigua aliada, la esposa de Glenstorm, Moonsong, que al parecer era muy amiga del pequeño príncipe. Pero al verla la esposa del general simplemente se inclino y dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Es un placer volverla a ver, Reina Susan- sonriéndole con mucho afecto.

-Moonsong, eres tu, cuanta alegría me da volverte a ver- dijo aliviada Susan, obviamente el pequeño príncipe no podía ser hijo de Caspian y de Moonsong, eso significaba que el príncipe era hijo de alguna princesa que ahora era la nueva reina de Caspian, así que su miedo seguía presente. La nueva reina podría estar en cualquier parte del castillo, y honestamente era suficiente con saber que tenía un hijo, lo que demostraba que él realmente no la espero y siguió adelante con su vida e hizo lo que todo rey debía hacer continuo con su deber se caso con una princesa digna de el y esta tuvo su heredero.

En ese momento Moonsong volteo a ver al pequeño príncipe que reaccionó ante el nombre de la reina. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y su sonrisa creció aun más. Y preguntó casi en susurro.

-¿Es ella Moonsong?- preguntó muy emocionado el pequeño príncipe esperando la respuesta de la que era su guardiana y niñera.

-Si pequeño príncipe ella es- dijo Moonsong con una sonrisa.

Susan y Caspian no sabían que hacer las otras dos personas presentes en la habitación estaban teniendo una conversación sin incluirlos y al parecer hablaban de Susan, esta iba a preguntarle a Caspian si sabia de que hablaban pero en ese momento el pequeño príncipe, que parecía un tanto obsesionado con saltar y aferrarse a las piernas de los demás, saltó y dando un fuerte grito dijo:

-¡Made!

Cassius, el pequeño principe, se aferraba a las piernas de Susan, y escondía su rostro en el vestido de la reina y murmuraba algo que era incomprensible, pero el seguía ocultando su rostro aun cuando empezaba a hablar cada vez más rápido y seguía diciendo cosas que para el oido humano era imposible de captar, y ni el rey ni la reina entendían una palabra de lo que decía…

* * *

Este capitulo va con especial dedicación a mis lectores que se han tomado el tiempo de mandarme un review y que han sido pacientes conmigo en mis actualizaciones

Alice Casterwille: espero que este encuentro haya sido de tu agrado como me lo pediste aquí esta y sip Lady Polly y el Professor Dirke tienen mucho más que contar!

KatherineElenaSalvatore: bien se que te habia dicho que iba a ser muy largo pero cambie de parece espero que te guste esta primer parte del reencuentro, jajajaja ya sabes que me gusta dejarlos picados! Y si se que me tardo mucho en actualizar pero de lo bueno poco!

blakikabla: jajaja la unica relacion que se puede dar entre los Pevensie es la de co-dependencia y no como pareja romántica sino como amor fraternal, te lo digo por experiencia cuando tienes dos hermanos mayores hombres es el infierno aun cuando desarrollas un vinculo muy grande y de gran amor es la muerte por que puedes tener la edad que quieras y aun así van a querer estar cuidándote. Sigue leyendo para que entiendas cual es mi punto.

aridenere: jajajajajaja espero que te quedes aun más picada!

allexxthepattinson: jajajajajaja que bueno que ames la historia yo tmb la amo jajaja ojala que te guste todo lo que pasara más adelante.

silviota: sir yes sir!

Reiko-Yami10: jajaja si soy un poco mala pero por que quiero que saboreen cada instante de mi historia y que se lo imaginen, que bueno que te gusto! Jajajaja sigue picadisima! Jajajaja

viole weasllen: sip aquí esta la continuación.

LittleSusanPevensie: jajajajajaja gracias que bueno que te gusto aquí esta la continuación

sophie cullen swan: SIP Y HE AQUÍ EL OTRO CAPI

dukysuspian: jajajajajajajajajajajaajajja que bueno que hay mas personas que concuerdan conmigo de que le falto mucho a ese romance que debio perdurar por siempre y para siempre.

bien una vez más gracias por todo y espero sigan leyendo.

reviews

reviews


	7. Chapter 5b

Disclaimer

A mi no me pertenece nada, todo le pertenece a C.S. Lewis,

y en lo personal no me gusta como termina la historia de Caspián x Susan.

Summary:

Los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño han vuelto a Inglaterra, dejando atrás su amado Narnia, pero sabiendo que esta bajo la protección de un rey muy capaz de protegerlo y a su pueblo, pero ¿Quién cuida del rey, en esas frías noches, (aun cuando en Narnia no hace frío)?.

* * *

_RECAP_

_Susan y Caspian no sabían que hacer las otras dos personas presentes en la habitación estaban teniendo una conversación sin incluirlos y al parecer hablaban de Susan, esta iba a preguntarle a Caspian si sabia de que hablaban pero en ese momento el pequeño príncipe, que parecía un tanto obsesionado con saltar y aferrarse a las piernas de los demás, saltó y dando un fuerte grito dijo:_

_-¡Made!_

_Cassius, el pequeño príncipe, se aferraba a las piernas de Susan, y escondía su rostro en el vestido de la reina y murmuraba algo que era incomprensible, pero el seguía ocultando su rostro aun cuando empezaba a hablar cada vez más rápido y seguía diciendo cosas que para el oído humano era imposible de captar, y ni el rey ni la reina entendían una palabra de lo que decía…_

* * *

**You'll come back when they call you**

**No need to say good bye**

El pequeño príncipe se aferraba a las piernas de la Gentil Reina, quien permanecía inmóvil con la mirada fija en sus rizos color chocolate, no sabía que hacer, él no quería levantar el rostro. Mientras el pequeño se aferraba a la reina balbuceaba algo que nadie de los presentes parecía comprender, por esto la Gentil Reina se arrodilló para ponerse a su nivel, le limpió las lagrimas y ante la suave caricia el príncipe levanto el rostro, para verla directamente a los ojos.

Ahí Susan perdió cualquier pensamiento coherente que tuviera… ojos del mismo azul que ella, facciones que extrañamente le resultaban familiares, instintivamente atrajo al niño hacia si misma, éste rodeó con sus pequeños bracitos el cuello de la Gentil Reina, acto que la impactó un poco, la ultima vez que había cargado a un niño de esa edad había sido a Edmund, y solo unas cuantas veces.

Susan escuchó que el pequeño comenzaba a llorar una vez más, así que empezó a mecerlo y a acariciar sus rizos en un intento de calmarlo. Pero ¿qué se podía esperar de un niño de 3 años? En lugar de tranquilizarse el pequeño comenzó a sollozar, pero al no estar acostumbrada a cargar a un niño Susan comenzaba a cansarse, por lo que volteó en dirección a Moonsong…

-Moonsong, ¿Podrías decirme en donde se encuentra la habitación del pequeño príncipe?- preguntó Susan mientras acomodaba al príncipe de manera, que tanto ella como el príncipe, estuviesen cómodos.- Creo que en poco tiempo necesitaremos recostarlo, me imagino que la hora de su siesta se acerca.

-Con mucho gusto, Majestad.- contestó Moonsong con una sonrisa- Y sí, ya casi era hora de su siesta, pero por lo visto hoy será un poco más temprano.

Susan aun no se ponía de pie, teniendo a un pequeño niño en brazos dificultaba un poco las cosas, cuando lo intentó perdió un poco el equilibrio pero unas manos la tomaron de la cintura y la ayudaron a levantarse sin ningún problema. Antes de siquiera pensar en voltear para agradecer a quien la había ayudado, sintió el aliento de alguien rozar su cuello…

-Tal vez ayude que lo llames por su nombre- la voz tan característica de esa persona, con su acento, y ese algo que hacía que sintiera movimientos extraños en su interior como si su corazón no pudiese ir a un ritmo más lento, o como si su estomago no pudiese dejar de dar vueltas.- Es Cassius, su nombre es Cassius…

Al no confiar en su voz, Susan solamente asintió con la cabeza y continuó meciendo al príncipe. Podía sentir el calor de las manos que la habían ayudado a ponerse de pie rozar su cintura, estaban ahí pero al mismo tiempo no, emanaban un calor que la estaba torturando.

-Majestad, si gusta acompañarme, le mostraré la habitación del pequeño- la voz de Moonsong los sacó de ese dulce sueño en el que se encontraban ambos monarcas. Claro no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de 'Ya te vi' al joven Rey. Muy despacio Susan caminó hacia Moonsong, lo que hizo que aquella calidez que la rodeaba se quedara con el joven rey.

Pasaron unos cuantos pasillos que Susan recordaba bien pero sus pensamientos estaban dispersos y más enfocados en el pequeño príncipe que tenía en brazos, ya no sollozaba simplemente dejaba salir unos cuantos quejiditos, pero el cuello de la reina aun se empapaba de sus lagrimas.

Al llegar a la habitación del pequeño príncipe Susan se sorprendió, la habitación era digna de cualquier príncipe de Narnia, una cama enorme (en especial para un niño de 3 años), los artistas narnianos se habían esmerado ya que su habitación parecía una clara reproducción de los bosques narnianos, el farol, las cascadas, el río, las montañas pero su cama estaba en la pared que mostraba el mar del suroeste, frente a las ventanas de su habitación había una hermosa mecedora, sin pensarlo dos veces Susan se sentó en ella y continuo meciendo al pequeño príncipe, sin darse cuenta que Moonsong muy lentamente se retiraba de la habitación, y al mismo tiempo alguien se quedaba en la puerta, observando cada movimiento de la joven Reina.

El sentir al pequeño en sus brazos, le transmitía un calor y un sentimiento que no había conocido jamás, el haberlo visto con lágrimas en sus ojos le rompió el corazón, había algo en él que la impulsaba a tomarlo en sus brazos, arrullarlo y espantar a todos los monstruos y cualquier otra criatura que quisiera acechar sus sueños.

La persona que se encontraba en la puerta veía ensimismado la hermosa imagen que formaban los dos, y su alma parecía encontrar paz en la canción que tarareaba la joven reina.

Poco a poco la respiración del príncipe se tranquilizó y la joven reina decidió que era momento de recostarlo para su siesta, después de haber llorado 20 minutos el pequeño príncipe, Cassius, se estaba quedando dormido poco a poco…

-Ven mi pequeño Cassius, a dormir- dijo dulcemente la reina mientras lo llevaba a su cama, cuando intentó dejarlo en ella el pequeño se aferro a su cuello y a su cabello, por lo que Susan optó por algo que siempre funcionó con Edmund, se recostó en la cama y puso una de las almohadas más grandes de lado en el que se encontraba el pequeño, si hacia un movimiento inesperado Cassius se aferraba más a su cabello. Así que optó por dejar de luchar y disfrutar del pequeño respiro que le estaba regalando el principito, sabía que en el momento en que Cassius la soltara se enfrentaría con la realidad… Cassius la había llamado Madre.

Mientras tanto la persona en la puerta seguía observando silencioso, no quería romper el momento, para él este momento era tan preciado y tan ajeno al mismo tiempo que sentía que si hablaba o hacía algún movimiento en falso todo se evaporaría en el aire.

Lenta y suavemente pasaba sus dedos por entre los cabellos del pequeño, como por arte de magia Cassius empezó a girarse en dirección a la almohada, cosa que le permitió a la joven reina apreciar el rostro del pequeño, parecía salido de un sueño, un sueño que nunca se atrevió a externar.

Sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz, la forma de su cara, su barbilla, su entrecejo, todo él le hacía pensar que realmente el pequeño era su hijo, no había duda de lo que había escuchado, él le había llamado madre, pero eso en ese momento no era del todo importante, en este momento lo que realmente le importaba y ocupaba todos sus pensamientos era el pequeño y el padre de este, pero el hechizo se deshizo cuando alguien llamó su nombre desde la puerta…

-Susan- llamó una persona que estaba en la puerta, parecía más bien un suspiro que un llamado- disculpe Su Majestad, no quise interrumpir…

Mientras el Querido Amigo Trumpkin hablaba con la Gran Reina, había alguien más en la puerta, escondidos entre las sombras se encontraban el joven Rey y el profesor Cornelius.

-Así que lo que dijo Delian era cierto, la Gran Reina Susan ha vuelto, no lo puedo creer- dijo el profesor Cornelius con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Mi Señor si me permite decir unas palabras…

-Adelante profesor, usted sabe que como mi mentor, y como amigo siempre me ha gustado que hable lo que piensa- dijo Caspian sin apartar la vista de la habitación ni de la reina.

-Entonces, como una de las personas que te vio crecer, te digo esto con todo mi corazón y con toda honestidad, ¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?- preguntó un tanto exaltado el profesor- Hijo mío, ve la oportunidad que Aslan te esta brindando, no la desperdicies. Desconozco la razón por la que ha vuelto, pero recuerda que nada sucede dos veces del mismo modo. Y si se marcha nadie puede asegurar que la vuelvas a ver…

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que dice profesor, que más daría yo por hacer exactamente eso, pero acaba de llegar, no sabemos por que y además llegó a algo más que ser solo la Gran Reina de Narnia, ella escuchó perfectamente como la llamó Cassius, querrá explicaciones…

-Por supuesto, pero ¿qué otra explicación podrías darle más que la verdad?

-¿Cuál verdad? ¿te refieres a la parte en la que nombre al pequeño Cassius como una mezcla de nuestros nombres? O ¿ A que lo último que tuve de esperanza lo he dedicado a enseñarle a este pequeño las costumbres narnianas y educándolo con la idea de que no solo es mi hijo sino también hijo de la Gran Reina Susan?

-Caspian, ¿por qué le dijiste a Cassius que Susan era su madre? ¿por qué le has empezado a enseñar las celebraciones narnianas? ¿Por qué combinaste tu nombre y el de Susan para nombrarlo a él?

-Lo hice porque…- antes de que Caspian pudiera continuar con su respuesta o más bien para evitar responder a la pregunta se enfocó un poco más en la platica que tenían Trumpkin y la gran Reina Susan, y lo que escuchó le demostró que Aslan aun le daba más oportunidades…

-Es hermoso ¿no lo crees Querido Amigo?- dijo Susan en un susurro intentando no despertar al príncipe, sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho el enano- Dime, dulce y querido Amigo, ¿ es feliz?, ¿qué se le ha dicho? ¿por qué me ha llamado Madre? ¿qué dicen los Narnianos? ¿ lo quieren? ¿es amado por su pueblo? ¿es respetado? ¿ se le protege como es debido? ¿se le instruye en las nuevas y viejas tradiciones? ¿narnianas o telmarinas? ¿qué..?

-Majestad, con todo respeto, ¿habla del príncipe o del rey?- interrumpió la oleada de preguntas de la Gran Reina.

Después de unos segundos de silencio la Reina simplemente contestó- Ambos…-

-Majestad, nada me gustaría más que contestarle pero la realidad es que el más adecuado para contestar las preguntas que acaba de hacer sería…

-Sería yo- dijo una voz que hacía temblar a Susan, una voz que entre sueños la había acurrucado y al mismo tiempo atormentado, muy lentamente movió la cabeza en dirección a la voz y simplemente asintió, se levanto lentamente, Gracias a Aslan que el príncipe ya había soltado su cabello y no habría problema alguno, acomodó las almohadas alrededor del príncipe para que no corriera peligro de caerse.

El joven Rey la esperaba en la puerta indicando que ese no sería el mejor lugar para tener la conversación, junto a él el profesor veía a la reina con una sonrisa.

Susan hizo una reverencia frente al enano y le dedico una sonrisa- Querido Amigo, ¿serías tan amable de cuidar al príncipe? Y también, ¿podrías buscarme poco antes de que despierte?- pidió Susan sin animo alguno de dejar al pequeño príncipe, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que no podía evitar la platica que estaba por llevarse a cabo.

-Por supuesto, Majestad- dijo el enano.

Al voltear en dirección al Rey, Susan se da cuenta que son cuatro adultos en la misma habitación, con una sonrisa se dirige a la puerta y se detiene al ver al querido profesor haciendo una reverencia.

-Que grato es volver a verle profesor- dijo Susan con voz dulce pero siempre regia

-Gran Reina Susan, para mi es todo un honor volver a encontrarme en su presencia, Gracias a Aslan que me ha permitido vivir lo suficiente para ver su dulce sonrisa de nuevo- dijo el profesor con una gran sonrisa.- No se preocupe majestad, nosotros cuidaremos al príncipe y un poco antes de que despierte yo mismo iré a buscarla.

-Muchas gracias profesor, no sé como lo ha hecho pero en tan poco tiempo este pequeño me ha robado el corazón.- decía la Gentil Reina mientras veía de lejos al pequeño príncipe, sin darse cuenta que en la cabeza del joven Rey parecía existir otra visión, una visión que si Aslan le permitía se volvería realidad…

-Como a todos nosotros majestad… como a todos nosotros- Susan no se dio cuenta pero Caspian si, detrás de las palabras del profesor había una indicación o indirecta dedicada solo a él.

-Reina Susan ¿vamos?- dijo Caspian ofreciendo su brazo galantemente el cual Susan tomó un tanto dudosa. El profesor hizo una reverencia a la que los monarcas contestaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se retiraron. Mientras el viejo profesor los veía alejarse le pareció ver el reflejo de un futuro, así que silenciosamente lanzo una plegaria a Aslan.

GPOV (con Susan y Caspian)

Caminaron un pequeño trecho hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un pequeño estudio destinado para cualquier dignatario, embajador, que llegase a Narnia. Caspian abrió la puerta para que la reina Susan pudiese entrar a la habitación que había considerado lo suficientemente privada para su conversación.

Susan entró sin prisa alguna al estudio y escuchó como la puerta se cerraba tras de ella, cuando intentó adentrarse un poco más en la habitación sintió ese mismo calor rodearla. Unas manos se hallaban estrechadas en su cintura, y su espalda había sido atraída al pecho de la persona que ahora escondía su rostro en la unión del cuello y el hombro de la joven reina.  
Al mismo tiempo Susan sintió la esencia de la persona, una esencia que despedía el olor a bosque, incienso, aceites y otros aromas que la hacían estremecerse. Lo único que pudo pronunciar al ser embargada de tantas emociones fue un suspiro llamándolo.

Mi Señor- llamó la joven y dulce reina intentando captar la atención del joven monarca, pero este parecía completamente ensimismado. – Mi Señor... Gran Rey Caspian-

Solo permíteme quedarme así un momento más… solo un momento más déjame asegurarme que estas aquí, que no eres una ilusión- decía Caspian mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo.

Lentamente Susan posó su mano sobre las de Caspian, quien al parecer tomó esto como una señal para soltarla.

Susan se alejó del joven Rey lo más que pudo, cabe decir que el antes mencionado monarca estaba impactado, perplejo de que su Benévola Reina aun estaba ahí, ese ínfimo momento de haberla tenido entre sus brazos no había sido suficiente para convencerlo de que ella se encontraba ahí.

-Gran Rey Caspian, me disculpo, ya que antes no pude saludarlo como la tradición manda- haciendo una reverencia Susan dijo- Yo Susan Pevensie, antes conocida como Gran Reina Susan, la Benévola. Lo saludo Gran Monarca Caspian Rey de Narnia, Emperador de las Islas Solitarias. Gracias a la gracia de Aslan, nuestro gran Señor, me da gusto decir que estoy de visita, aun sin conocer las razones por las cuales se me ha permitido regresar a mi amado Narnia.

-Gran Reina Susan, por favor de pie, ya que entre nosotros no deben existir estas formalidades.- Susan lo vio de manera reprobatoria- Pero recuerdo a la perfección su amor y su respeto por las leyes y el protocolo, así que le doy la bienvenida a Cair Paravel y la exhorto a que se sienta como en su hogar. Ya que alguna vez lo fue. Y espero que la Gracia de Aslan la ilumine y le revele el porque de su visita.- dijo mientras hacía una pequeña inclinación y extendía su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Caspian aun la tenía tomada de la mano y la dirigió a un sillón que se encontraba justo frente a un librero que cubría toda una pared del estudio

-Me imagino que está muy cansada Majestad, pediré a alguien que nos traiga algo para que degustemos mientras charlamos.- decía Caspian mientras trataba de salir de ahí.

-Caspian…- dijo Susan con una voz un tanto dulce pero que escondía en su dulzura algo un tanto amargo

-Si...¿ Majestad?- respondió este tratando de controlar ese pequeño escalofrío que le corría por la espina dorsal.

-Tu mismo comentaste antes que entre nosotros no debía de haber formalidades- dijo mientras sonreía, sonrisa que no le inspiró nada de confianza a nuestro joven Rey.

-Si, eso es verdad- dijo Caspian un tanto dudoso

-Y dadas las circunstancias…- decía mientras señalaba al pequeño silloncito frente a donde ella estaba sentada

-¿Las circunstancias…?- repitió el joven asustándose cada vez más y tomando asiento frente a la Benévola Reina, que en este momento no lo parecía del todo.

-Dime querido Caspian, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que tenemos un hijo?

-Amm…

-Mi señor no es momento de balbucear, mas vale que me explique ¿cómo fue que pase cuarenta y cinco minutos consolando a un niño de no más de 3 años que me llamaba MADE? Hasta donde yo tengo entendido no he dado a luz a ningún niño en los últimos dos años de mi vida…

-Majestad…

-Nada de Majestad… necesito una explicación antes de que haga algo de lo que no estoy muy segura si me arrepentiré después.-

-Majestad-

-Caspian ¿le hablas de usted a la MADRE de tu hijo?-

-Susan, el pequeño solo hace lo que se le ha enseñado-

-Entonces dices que al niño se le ha enseñado que yo soy su madre, bien, ¿quién tuvo la genial idea de decirle eso al pequeño?-

-Fui yo quien le dijo al pequeño que tu eras su madre.-

-¿qué? Por favor dime que es una broma, dime que no fuiste tan descuidado como para poner en riesgo nuestras reputaciones, y que ahora toda Narnia cree que tenemos un hijo fuera del matrimonio.-

-No es una broma, yo le enseñe al pequeño que tu eras su madre pero nadie en Narnia sabe de su existencia, los únicos que conocen la existencia de Cassius son los que trabajan y viven aquí en el palacio.-

-Y ¿cuántos narnianos o telmarinos son exactamente?-

-No te sabría decir pero han jurado guardar el secreto y hasta ahora no ha salido del palacio. Nadie en Narnia sabe de él, pensaba presentarlo en unos cuantos años como mi heredero y príncipe de Narnia.-

-Caspian eso es muy riesgoso, no solo para ti, también para el pequeño. Y ¿pensabas decir que él era hijo mío?-

-No, pensaba que para cuando pudiera presentarlo ya sería lo suficientemente mayor y explicarle la verdad.-

-¿Cuál verdad? ¿Qué verdad Caspian? Por que hasta ahora aun no me explicas nada a mi.-

-Susan…-

**Knock Knock**

-Un momento por favor- dijo Susan con aparente calma

-Por favor solo necesito que me escuches

**knock knock KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

- Adelante- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo perdiendo la paciencia quien sea que estuviese del otro lado parecía tener mucha prisa.

-Les suplico me disculpen majestades…

-¿Qué sucede profesor?-

-Majestad, los concejales se han reunido y quieren hablar con usted.

-¿Concejales? ¿cuáles narnianos o telmarinos?

-Ambos Majestad y quieren verlo lo antes posible.

-Bueno lleva a los concejales Narnianos al patio este y a los telmarinos a la Biblioteca Norte

-Amm…

-¿Si, Profesor?- dijo Caspian llevandose los dedos a las sienes, presentía una migraña en camino.

-Al parecer ambos grupos contaban con esa decisión y quieren que los reciba al mismo tiempo.-

-Aslan, dame paciencia, dame fuerzas- murmuro entre dientes el Monarca, sip la migraña parecía más cercana.

-Profesor, envíelos al Salón del Trono, dígales que ahí los recibirá el Gran Rey Caspian.- dijo Susan sin duda alguna en su voz

-Pero…- quiso replicar Caspian.

- No se preocupe Majestad, su nuevo concejero personal estará justo a su lado para ayudarlo si llega a cometer algún otro error garrafal.- dijo socarronamente la Gran Reina.

Al ver que por el momento el Profesor ya no era necesario, y con sus ordenes ya expresadas se escabulló silenciosamente a la salida. Y dejó a los tortolos, ehem, Monarcas discutir los siguientes detalles de la reunión que estaba por tener lugar.

-¿Mi nuevo concejero personal?- preguntó dudoso Caspian, no estaba muy seguro si quería saber quien era este nuevo consejero.

-Así es, ¿me permites tu capa?- dijo la reina sin ningún aspaviento mientras señalaba a la capa que estaba en los hombros del Monarca.

-Si claro aquí tienes- dijo Caspian extendiéndole una mano con la antes mencionada prenda no sin antes dedicarla una mirada de extrañeza a la reina.

-Bien, si mal no recuerdo, y si usaste los planos originales del palacio, por aquí debe de haber una entrada secreta, que tiene un pasadizo secreto que nos dirigirá directamente al salón del Trono.- señalando un estante que a simple vista estaba fijo a la pared.

-Si ahí sigue el pasadizo, en realidad nunca lo he usado, pero solo ciertas personas saben de su existencia.- dijo el Rey mientras movía el estante y dejaba al descubierto un túnel apenas iluminado por antorchas.

-Bueno andando Majestad, tiene invitados que atender.- dijo Susan con voz autoritaria

-Como usted ordene Majestad, después de usted.- contestó Caspian permitiéndole el paso a la Benevola Reina.

-No creas que olvidare nuestra conversación Caspian aun hay mucho que debes contestar.- dijo Susan mientras comenzaba a avanzar por el pasillo.

-Lo imagine, y no me preocupo. Sabía que dirías algo así- contesto Caspian mientras que por dentro suplicaba por alguien que lo salvará de tal destino.

**SPOV**

Después de algunos tropiezos y casi caídas, llegamos al salón del Trono, o más bien el salón de los Tronos.

Quedé impactada, al frente y al centro del salón se encontraban cinco tronos todos bañados en oro, del mismo tamaño y forma, sentí algo cálido recorrer mi cuerpo y una caricia en mi mano y un susurro que me robó el aliento – Pensé que ésta sería una forma para siempre recordarme que tengo que cumplir con ciertas expectativas y también que hay personas que me apoyan- vi como Caspian, que era el Rey regente de ese momento, tomó asiento en el trono del centro. Y me señaló el trono que estaba a su derecha, a lo que negué con la cabeza, me cubrí con la capucha de la capa y me escondí entre las sombras del salón.

Justo cuando Caspian parecía querer pedirme algo todos los concejales entraron, hablando entre ellos ocasionando un gran alboroto.

Al ver que su Monarca estaba ya sentado en su trono todos hicieron una reverencia y al poco tiempo comenzaron nuevamente con el alboroto y el escandalo que tenían, ya recuerdo por que no me gustaban estas reuniones en conjunto, todos creen tener la razón y por eso hablan más y más fuerte.

Narnianos y Telmarinos parecían tener un gran problema para el cual necesitaban que el Rey les diera una solución.

-Majestad, debemos hablar de un gran problema

-Un enorme problema Majestad

-Que podría poner en grave peligro la estabilidad de Narnia

_Ante estas declaraciones me preocupé, ¿Caspian no había tomado en cuenta estos problemas antes?, y ¿por qué Caspian lucía tan poco preocupado con lo que le decían sus concejales?_

-Señores, por favor no otra vez-

_¿Qué? ¿por qué no estaba escuchando? ¿por qué estaba negándose a escucharlos cuando ni siquiera habían dicho dos palabras?_

-Debe contraer matrimonio-

-Debe encontrar a alguien que reine a su lado-

_¿QUÉ?_

-Debe tener herederos legítimos Telmarinos para el nuevo trono, eso lo que su padre hubiera querido

-No Majestad, ahora usted es el Monarca de la unión de dos naciones antes enemigas. El linaje debe ser mezclado

-¡Jamás!

-Un linaje puro

-Uno mestizo

_Ahora entiendo por que Caspian aun no ha presentado a Cassius a estas personas, mi pequeño príncipe no soportaría ni un segundo a estos 'concejales'. ¿por qué están hablando de un linaje? A nosotros nunca se nos exigió que tuviéramos descendencia, tal vez ese fue uno de los problemas cuando nos marchamos._

_Y pensar que yo alguna vez considere el contraer matrimonio con un foráneo. Esperen ¿qué acaba de decir ese enano?_

-Contéstenos Majestad-

-¿Quién es el niño que han dicho que vive en el castillo?

_Ves querido Caspian por eso es muy peligroso tratar de mantener todo en un puño cerrado, en algún momento las cosas se comenzaran a salir por entre tus dedos._

-Les aseguro que no se de que están hablando y en cuanto a lo de mi matrimonio, les recuerdo que yo no pienso contraer matrimonio con alguna princesa foránea solo para mantener una línea de sucesión.

_De acuerdo, ahora veo el problema de los concejales Caspian se reúsa a contraer matrimonio sin amor…_

-Majestad, todos sabemos que la Reina Susan fue su primer amor

_¿DISCULPE? ¿Por qué es necesario meter a alguien más en la discusión?_

-La Reina Susan es lo que es para mi y ninguno de ustedes podría llegar a comprender lo que siento por ella.

_Y él no lo desmiente… entonces ésta puede ser parte de las respuestas que estoy buscando…_

-Majestad ¿qué hay acerca de ese niño?

-Su matrimonio Majestad

-No podemos permitir que el Nuevo Rey de Narnia tenga un hijo bastardo

-Majestad le rogamos nos diga si ese niño es hijo suyo o de alguien más.

-Majestad

-Mi Señor

_Todas las voces parecían revolotear dentro de mi mente, y al parecer a Caspian estaba a punto de explotarle la cabeza, al igual que a mi. No se que me impulsó a hacerlo pero lo hice._

**CPOV**

Sus voces elevadas y sus absurdas peticiones estaban haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas. No me di cuenta cuando mi 'sombra' decidió que era momento de intervenir, asi que poco a poco se fue acercando a donde me encontraba sentado y dijo con voz firme, no fue un grito ni tampoco un susurro. Fue simplemente una voz dura la que se dirigió a estos 'concejales'.

-SUFICIENTE- aun cuando su voz sonaba fría como los inviernos que me imagino ha vivido en su mundo, para mi seguía siendo un dulce sonido que no cambiaria por nada.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-¡Descubre tu rostro! ¡Muéstrate!-

Estos impertinentes se atrevían a hablarle así a mi Reina, claro que ellos no sabían, pero ¿qué no tenían mejores modales?. Cuando me disponía a levantarme su suave mano se colocó en mi antebrazo frenando cualquier intento de estrangularlos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Esta era una de las razones por las que dudaba si sería lo más razonable el que Susan viniera a la reunión, sabía perfectamente de que querían hablar estas personas y a decir verdad no me interesaba verlos o discutir el tema que he evitado por algunos años.

-Permítanme decirles Sres. Que nunca antes se le había exigido a un soberano de Narnia el tener descendencia que continuara con la línea sucesoria. No se le pidió al Rey Frank, ni al Rey Peter, ni al Rey Edmund, ¿Por qué consideran ustedes necesario que el nuevo rey de Narnia lo haga?

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-Por que yo estuve al lado de los últimos dos reyes y se perfectamente lo que nuestro gran señor Aslan les pedía, y no les pedía nada más y nada menos que amaran y velaran por su pueblo.- dijo mi sombra sin perder la compostura.

Pero lo siguiente que salió de la boca de uno de los concejales Telmarinos fue lo que arruinó toda esta cortina de misterio, y claro que no me faltaban ganas de matarlo…

-¿Estas diciendo que estabas al servicio de ambos Reyes?- el tono que uso era sugerente e iba algo implicito en esa pregunta...

En el momento en el que esas palabras salieron de su boca sentí una rabia que me inundaba, como se atrevía a insinuar tal cosa, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido de un momento a otro mi sombra había tomado mi espada y estaba apuntándola a la garganta del concejal que la había ofendido.

La capucha había caído en sus delicados hombros mientras amenazaba al concejal tanto con la espada como con su mirada.

-No Mi Señor, estoy hablando de que yo reiné junto a mis hermanos, y que tanto a ellos como a mi, nuestro Gran Señor Aslan nos dio la oportunidad de buscar en Narnia y en otras tierras, aquella persona que nos complementara pero desgraciadamente no llegó.

Pude ver como todos se quedaban inmóviles al ver a mi Reina con mi espada, mientras que ellos la veían amenazante yo no podía evitar que ese escalofrió corriera una vez más por mi cuerpo.

Mientras bajaba la espada y volteaba a verme con una sonrisa que escondía algo más dijo

-Querido, ¿en verdad crees necesitar a un concejal tan poco caballeroso?- sin duda el sobrenombre cariñoso que utilizó me inquieto un poco pero decidí seguir su juego.

-Podéis hacer lo que gustes mi Reina, ¿tu crees que es necesario en mi concejo?- le pregunte mientras estiraba mi mano para que me diera la espada, otra sorpresa fue que en lugar de darme la espada tomó mi mano con una gran suavidad, así que la jale hacia mi y deposite un beso en ella.

-No lo se, la realidad es que hasta ahora no ha hecho más que hacer malas aportaciones y carece de sentido lógico.- decía mi Reina mientras me veía y de reojo veía las reacciones de los concejales.

-Si así lo deseáis, entonces …

-Majestad por favor, ¿por qué…?

-Disculpe… Mi Señor… ¿cuál es su nombre?- pregunto un tanto impaciente, mi dulce Reina.

-Soy Lord Veneran, Reina Susan

-Mi Señor Veneran, si el niño que ustedes dicen que esta en el castillo, resultara estar en el castillo y fuera hijo de el Rey Caspian ¿cuál sería su concejo?

-Mi concejo sería enviarlo al mundo de los humanos con la tía del Rey Caspian, ese niño no puede ser hijo del Rey Caspian a no ser que sea hijo de alguna de las prostitutas que el Usurpador Miraz llegó a meter al castillo para que el Rey se convirtiera en todo un Telmarino.

¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Nunca, nunca permití que mi tío me indujera en sus 'tradiciones telmarinas' Ahora Susan pensara lo peor de mi. Y no creo estar pensando mal, puedo ver que en sus ojos brilla algo que no veo exactamente que es pero Veneran de verdad debería comenzar a correr.

-Mi Señor Veneran cada vez que abre la boca pareciera que lo hace para cavar cada vez un agujero más profundo y sin salida. Se lo diré lentamente para que lo entienda. A todos se los diré muy lentamente.

_Muy bien es un hecho, ahora entiendo por que los Penvensies temían y huían cada vez que Susan se enfurecía…_

_Aslan por favor ampáranos_.

**GPOV**

Susan se soltó del agarre que Caspian tenia en su mano, que hacía dos segundos, se había vuelto más fuerte.

-Mi Señor Veneran cada vez que abre la boca pareciera que lo hace para cavar cada vez un agujero más profundo y sin salida. Se lo diré lentamente para que lo entienda. A todos se los diré muy lentamente.-

Dijo la reina mientras se acercaba poco a poco a los concejales, su mirada fija y su tonó completamente indiferente.

-En la época de oro fui conocida como la mejor Diplomática de todo Narnia, soy la mejor Arquera de Narnia, pero lo que ustedes no saben es que tanto mi hermana, la reina Lucy, y yo fuimos entrenadas también con la espada. La espada larga, las espadas dobles, dagas, cuchillos, floretes, cimitarras, y un sin fin de armas de corto alcance.

A cada palabra de Susan los concejales se iban poniendo más y más nerviosos, entendiendo lo que iba implícito entre líneas de lo que decía la reina.

-No me gusta que me falten al respeto, y nunca lo he permitido, y usted mi Señor Veneran no solo me ha faltado al respeto más de una vez, también le ha faltado al respeto al Rey Caspian, a Cair Paravel y a los narnianos.

-Pero Majestad, ¿cómo es que le he faltado al respeto a usted?

-En dos ocasiones ha insinuado que soy una cualquiera, la primera fue cuando insinuó si estuve al servicio de mis hermanos. Cosa que me parece repugnante. Y la segunda cuando dijo que la madre del pequeño que se encuentra en este palacio era una de las prostitutas que Miraz intentó adjudicarle al Rey Caspian.

-Susan…

-Un momento querido, por favor. A esto me refería cuando dije que se los diría lentamente. Si, es verdad hay un niño en el castillo, y es mi hijo. Y no les pienso permitir que lo menosprecien. Aslan nos ha bendecido con ese pequeño y no pensamos en el como un bastardo o como algo que se pueda intercambiar por nada de este u otro mundo.

-Majestad, ¿esta diciendo que usted es la madre de ese niño?

-¿Pensé que había sido clara? No me gusta repetir las cosas.- contestó con tono de aburrimiento la Benévola Reina, que ahora si no tenía nada de benévola.

-pero, ¿quién es el padre del pequeño?

-Soy yo.- dijo Caspian mientras se levantaba y se colocaba junto a Susan tomaba su mano y le quitaba la espada – Gracias cariño, ésta creo que es mía, no queremos que alguien salga lastimado.

-Alguien saldrá lastimado si vuelvo a escuchar algún comentario acerca de nuestro hijo.- dijo Susan que más que otra cosa parecía una leona.

-Pero… pero ¿cómo? Majestad según los rumores ese pequeño niño debe tener por lo menos tres años, y su majestad partió hace 2 años.

-Permítame recordarle mi querido enano que ninguno de nosotros sabemos como corre la diferencia de tiempo entre este mundo y mi mundo original, por el momento nosotros estamos felices de que Aslan nos haya permitido tener a nuestro príncipe, el tiempo que me permita permanecer junto a mi familia lo apreciare con todo mi corazón, así que como ven no deben presionar al Rey en contraer matrimonio para continuar con la descendencia o con la línea sucesoria.

Caspian aprovechó la oportunidad para conducir a la Benevola Reina a su trono, donde ésta se sentó viendo con cierta reticencia a los concejales frente a ellos. Caspian tomo su lugar en su trono justo al lado de Susan y tomaba su mano como para mostrarles a los concejales que lo que habían dicho anteriormente era verdad.

-Oh Majestades ¡Que gran noticia! Toda Narnia estará encantada de vuestro matrimonio.- comentó felizmente uno de los concejales que buscaba la unión de los telmarinos con los narnianos, a lo que Susan solamente le sonrió amablemente, y Caspian asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Su Majestad, una pregunta, ¿por qué no había comentado nada antes? ¿Rey Caspian?- preguntó un concejal que parecía pariente de Sopespian.

Susan sintió un leve apretón en su mano izquierda, y levemente volteo a ver a Caspian le dedicó una sonrisa y regresó su vista al frente. Esto le dio a entender a Caspian que era su turno de contestar las preguntas.

-Nuestro matrimonio fue hecho en secreto ya que sabíamos que el tiempo que tendríamos juntos sería corto, pero no contábamos con que Aslan nos bendijera con nuestro pequeño príncipe. Como nuestro matrimonio no es del conocimiento del Gran Rey Peter decidimos mantenerlo como secreto a todo el reino, al igual que nuestro hijo.- dijo Caspian seriamente.

Susan se mantenía seria, con una sonrisa serena en sus labios, mientras apretaba cada vez más la mano de Caspian. La respuesta de Caspian había sido ambigua pero al mismo tiempo revelaba la "verdad" según los monarcas.

Antes de que comenzaran con más preguntas el profesor Cornelius entró por la puerta principal.

-Su Majestad, si me permite.-dijo el profesor haciendo una reverencia- hay un asunto que requiere su inmediata atención.

-Claro que si, profesor. Concejales, si me permiten- todos hicieron una reverencia mientras que Caspian se ponía de pie y besaba la mano de la reina- Querido recuerda que es necesario acordar la fecha para el baile de presentación de nuestro príncipe. Señores, les recomiendo que sepan guardar esta información muy bien. Ya que si alguien fuera de esta sala de trono y de este palacio se entera de la información hoy develada, bueno digamos que lo que vieron hoy no es ni una cuarta parte de lo que puede llegar a ser mi furia.-

-No te preocupes, yo hablaré con ellos-

-Perfecto, no tardes querido aun faltan muchos detalles que necesitamos hablar- dijo Susan mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, profesor, por favor escolte a la reina yo los alcanzare pronto.-

Susan salió del salón del trono y todos los presentes hicieron reverencia, mientras pasaba frente a ellos, y pudo ver que Veneran se inclinaba aun más tratando de evitar el contacto visual con la reina, ahora la reina gobernante y esposa del actual Rey Caspian.

-Majestad, espero que no haya sido del todo un martirio el estar ahí, se que estos concejales pueden ser un tanto… abrumantes.- dijo un tanto preocupado el profesor, la escena con la que se topó no era la que esperaba.

-Yo no los llamaría de esa manera profesor, pero lamento decirle que hay que prepararnos, ya que después de lo que hemos hecho hoy Caspian y yo, no hay vuelta atrás- dijo Susan con un toque de ansiedad.

-Si puedo preguntar majestad, ¿qué es lo que hicieron?- preguntó intrigado el profesor.

-Al parecer, pronto tendremos un baile- contestó seria Susan

-Oh que bien, para darle la bienvenida a usted majestad- dijo feliz el profesor Cornelius.

-No, querido profesor, para presentar a NUESTRO hijo, y para que Caspian presente a su reina consorte, a todo el reino.- dijo Susan temiendo las palabras que salían de su boca.

- Majestad, lo lamento, pero ¿cómo es posible que Caspian presente a una reina…? Espere ¿está diciendo lo que creo que esta diciendo?- los ojos de Cornelius se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Si profesor, creo que es hora que todo el reino sepa de mi matrimonio con Caspian.- contestó Susan.

* * *

Hola mi gente bonita!

Como los extrañe!

Espero les guste este capitulo, la verdad es que me pasó de todo, ya había terminado la historia y se me muere el disco duro, NO TENIA RESPALDO del archivo nomás tenía una versión que ya había hecho hace mucho y ESTABA IMPRESA! Así que ya se imaginaran cuando la encontré me quiso dar un ataque de no se que!

Este también es mi regalito de Navidad, de Año Nuevo, San Valentin, Día de la Primavera, etc.  
Yo se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero les prometo que ahora seré más constante!

En fin… aquí esta el capitulo ojala les agrade!

ESPECIAL DEDICACION PARA ESTAS PERSONITAS! :D se los dedico con todo mi amor y agradecimiento ya que me han acompañado y animado a continuar con este fic, sin uds hace mucho que lo habría abandonado. Y si sé que parecía que lo había abandonado pero nooooooooooo, este fic y el de inuyasha seran lo más importante siempre

Strangeeers

gin19

Inverse Princess

mary-vampire

Koori Hana

Beau-pon

dukysuspian

KatherineElenaSalvatore

aridenere

LittleSusanPevensie

allexxthepattinson

mery malfoy

Charlotte y Jane Vulturi

viole weasllen

Reiko-Yami10

sofiiaa

silviota

MarceCullen

Marian Austen S.

kiiLlii

blakikabla

Esmeraldy

kgs

mari3107

maxy oneill

Love and Dead

chofisima

Marce'BB

susan-bella


End file.
